


Hunter, Vampire, Both

by Quryuu



Category: Supernatural, True Blood
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis was raised a Hunter. But she only went after those that harmed others. But when she gets turned by an alpha vampire she finds herself in quite the conundrum. Now she's stuck between two worlds and to one she's a danger they want to end. Unless there's another option...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(September 2000)

Something was wrong. That was what every instinct in her body told her. A heavy weight crushed down on her body and that of another snuggled close to her. Flexing slightly she could feel the grains of dirt shifting through her fingers. Slowly she processed that she felt different, yet not sore. More importantly she registered the fact that she didn’t feel any burning in her lungs or a deep desire for air.

It took all of her twenty years of life and training to keep a calm head, when most of her just wanted to let go and freak out. Instead she forced herself to think back to the last thing she remembered.

She had come to Baton Rouge Louisiana for a hunt. Another Hunter in the area had called for assistance, as he was busy dealing with another hunt closer to New Orleans. Turned out to be a Rawhead and somewhat easily handled. She had just gotten the stolen kids back to their homes and planned on heading to her hotel when something hit her from behind. It had moved fast, too fast for a human. After that only flashes, sounds, and the taste of blood came to mind…

Oh hell no!

The body behind her moved, pushing the dirt around them up and away, dragging her unresisting body with them. For all she wanted to attack the monster that had her she needed information. So she would wait and bide her time.

When they finally broke free of their ‘grave’ into the balmy air of a typical Louisiana night, she instinctively took a deep breath only to start coughing.

“Now, now,” the distinctively male voice sounded from above her. There was a slight French accent she picked up on. “Keep calm, my child. You no longer need to breathe in order to live. I have given you the gift of eternal life.”

Ignoring his advice she managed a few more breaths, knowing she would need them if she wanted to speak. “Why?”

“Why what ma chere?” The male sounded amused, not the best thing to be around a pissed off Hunter.

“Why did you change me,” she ground out, staring at him through the bangs of ragged hair. She assessed the vampire before her, her Maker. He was taller than her, which wasn’t really too hard, maybe five foot nine, five ten. He had the typical pale skin of a Caucasian vampire, with pale blue eyes and dirty blond hair. His facial features were similar to those found in French regions of Europe, and she doubted he could be more than three hundred, if that. His body was slim, but not defined, likely an aristocrat or scholar when he was changed. His features could be considered handsome if slightly androgynous. He wore designer jeans and a button down shirt with designer boots, and his nails were manicured. Obviously he was used to wealth and upper society, probably a member of one of the ‘royal courts’.

He heaved a put upon sigh. “Yes, I suppose you would like to know the reason, as you are definitely not my type.” His haughty attitude ticked her anger up a notch. No she was not what many in this century considered a beauty. She was average in her looks, with an average height of five six, long average brown hair and eyes, though a few people mentioned how they turned amber when her emotions were high. Her frame was lean and sturdy, her profession as a Hunter ensuring that, along with the unkempt state of her appearance. In her life there were more important things than primping. Still, she could turn a head or two, thank you very much!

“I wouldn’t have bothered, believe me,” he sneered down at her. “However my queen and maker decided we needed one of you to help enforce her rule.”

“One of you,” she questioned, pushing for information.

“A Hunter,” he clarified with an eye roll. The vampire may have been a scholar at one time, but his arrogance clouded his judgment. In fact he went on and on about why his ‘maker’ ordered such a thing and several other plots. The idiots clearly had not done their research.

When he finally wound down she stood slowly, casually brushing the dirt from her clothes. A deep hunger gripped her stomach, but she ignored it having learned from an early age how to dismiss such things. During her little pat down she located every weapon she had hidden on her; definitely a fool to have not checked her for such, especially since he knew of her profession.

“So, your ‘Queen’.” She made sure to lace as much sarcasm as she could into the word. “Decided she needed a boogieman in her little family, but instead of doing it herself she ordered you, her oh-so-loyal child to turn a Hunter. And you expect me to just follow your every order?”

“Of course,” he scoffed incredulously. “I am your maker; you have to listen to me.” Once again he slipped into a rant about how unfair it was he had to be the one to ‘father’ such a child. All the while he didn’t notice how she slowly moved closer to him. He certainly noticed when she had him by the throat up against a tree, a long silver knife poised to strike home. “Wha…what are you doing? Let me go! As your maker I command you to let me go!” His eyes flashed with anger, which slowly turned to fear when his commands did nothing. “You…you have to listen to me! I am your maker…”

Leaning into his space, eyes locked menacingly on his, she whispered, “No, I don’t.”

With barely a push she slid the knife home, effectively striking his heart. He dissolved into a pile of muck and goo, some of it exploding out to cover her. Dispassionately she stared down at the remains. There was a reason the Ancient Breed of Vampires didn’t make Hunters into their kind.

Taking in her surroundings she noted a bag pushed under some nearby bushes. A quick search found her phone and a few other items waiting for them. Likely her ‘maker’ had them there for when they rose.

For one long moment she stared indecisively at her call list. Would they help her? Would they accept her? Could they accept her as she was now? At the very least she hoped they would allow her to live long enough to pay back the ones who had orchestrated this pathetic plot. With a long sigh she pushed the call button and waited for the other line to pick up.

“Bobby? It’s Alexis. I… I’m in trouble and I need your help…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not cannon: Sookie is in the picture, sort of: FOS did not happen; Eric never sold V, or had Lafayette sell V: words in // are Swedish

(December 2010) 

Eric Northman stood in the lone warehouse glancing casually around at the vampires gathered there. His progeny Pam stood by his side looking bored as always, though he knew she too was just as observant as him. It was not every day that the Authority called for a trial.

Already Sheriffs from Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Arkansas and Texas gathered, along with the monarchs of those states, who were not on trial that is. He definitely did not see Queen Sophie-Anne or Russell Edgington of Mississippi. The Magister stood on a platform where several monitors with cameras were set up. Others were spread throughout the warehouse to allow those who could not be there the ability to attend. Whatever the accused had done was very serious indeed.

“Eric, my child.” He turned to find his maker Godric standing next to him. “Pamela.”

“Granddaddy,” Pam greeted back with a saucy smirk bringing a grin to his maker’s face.

“Cheeky as always,” Godric chuckled affectionately, though no one but the three of them would have heard it in his voice.

//Do you know what is going on?// Eric asked in his native language so others would not be able to eavesdrop as few knew it. In fact few in the room were as old as or older than Eric, let alone Godric.

//No, though I have my suspicions.// Godric looked curious for once, showing emotions he had not in some time. //There have been rumors, but nothing substantiated.//

//Oh? Do tell. You know I love good gossip.// To anyone else Pam seemed still as a statue, but to the two men with her she may as well have been bouncing on the balls of her feet.

//Now Pamela.// Godric chided playfully. //You know I do not spread such idle chatter.//

She huffed in disappointment but did not push the subject as Stan and Isabel joined them. A few greetings were exchanged, and comments made to and about those that joined via videoconference. Soon though the room quieted as the Magister stood at the podium.

“My fellow Vampires, we gather here tonight to bring forth justice on two members of our community,” the lawman started out evenly. “These members are accused of numerous crimes and more importantly we have evidence to back up the allegations. Given the nature of many of their transgressions it was deemed more prudent to have the trial conducted as soon as possible. As per our laws, though, they have the right to a jury of their peers, which would be those gathered here or calling in from their respective territories.” He paused to let the information sink in before turning to the guards waiting at a side door. “Bring in the accused.”

Everyone watched as members of The Authorities elite guard marched in two very familiar vampires, both wrapped in silver chains. The female of the pair had to be mostly dragged as the silver weighed her down. The male though acted as if the chains did not even bother him, despite the burn marks on his exposed skin. The two were positioned in the middle of the room, before the platform the Magister stood on.

“Sophie-Anne Leclerg and Russell Edgington,” the Magister’s voice echoed in the room stopping the murmurs that had grown upon their entrance. “You both are accused of treason to the Vampire Nation on several counts and the breaking of multiple laws, including but not limited to the selling of V, attempted murder and murder of your fellow vampires, and threatening the existence of our race as a whole. What say you to these charges?”

“These are lies,” Sophie-Anne screeched out angrily. “I have done nothing wrong!”

The Magister raised a brow but said nothing as his gaze moved to Russell. “And you?”

Russell’s eyes were cold with fury. “Prove it.”

“Oh, we will,” the Magister assured them with a rather frightening smile. For the next few hours he did just that. Eric had to admit whoever had gathered this evidence had done a hell of a job. There were documents, recorded videos, recorded conversations and photographs. Every time either tried to worm their way out of a charge the Magister had another piece of evidence to shoot them down. He especially enjoyed the information about Bill Compton and his duty in procuring rare creatures and items for Sophie-Anne, even if said things already belonged to another. Idly Eric wondered if he could find the source and hire them. One never knew when such thorough investigation would come in handy.

By the time the evidence was winding down more than a few of the vampires in the room and over the conference calls were growling angrily at the two. Eric personally enjoyed watching the flippant woman who had been his queen get her just desserts. Too long had she hassled her sheriffs with outlandish demands and frivolous orders.

“Magister?” The calm inquisitive voice brought silence once more as many turned to the teleprompter showing Methos, the King of Washington. When the Magister inclined his head the other continued. “You mentioned in the beginning that these two threatened the existence of our race; however that evidence has not been presented. Would you please elaborate?”

“Ah yes, I was saving the best for last,” he replied with a wide grin which turned into a deadly glare when his eyes returned to the accused. “It appears during their conspiring to take over more territories together that a solution, if you will, to handling their enemies, was brought up. While Russell appears to have only made the suggestion idly, if not wishfully, Sophie-Anne, in her immense stupidity went ahead with said idea.” Again he paused. Eric nearly rolled his eyes. While he found the Magister fair, if extremely vicious in his punishments, the man did love his theatrics a bit too much. “She ordered her child, Jean Luc, to turn a Hunter.”

Dead silence followed the statement for all of two seconds before several protests and cries of disbelief broke out. Eric stood stock still along with Godric, both knowing just how dangerous this new information was. Pam had been warned of Hunters, but Eric had not exactly gone into the whys of the law against their turning, as such she had a perplexed look on her face. Many of the younger vampires who had come with their leaders or makers also looked a bit confused at the reaction of their elders. One was foolish enough to voice it.

“What’s the big deal? So this person hunts…” He was silenced by a swift smack from his maker.

“It is a valid question,” the Magister allowed once the noise had dropped down. “For those of you not in the know; when we speak of Hunters, we are not talking about humans who stalk animals for sport or food. We are talking about a rare group of mortals who have experienced the supernatural and not just Vampires coming out to the world. They deal with all sorts of dark creatures, but more than that, they hunt them, as their title alludes. Many of these mortals cannot be glamoured by us and often have dealt so much with the supernatural that their very aura changes. But most importantly, when such people are changed they cannot be controlled. The normal child/maker bond does not take hold and the makers often find themselves meeting their true death, as Jean Luc found out. These people usually either kill themselves outright, if we are lucky, or they go on a killing spree, only it is vampires they destroy not humans. The last Hunter turned in the nineteenth century massacred over two hundred of our brethren before he could be stopped. Since then it has been an unspoken law that any Hunter is not to be turned, ever.” His tone was final as he glanced around, mainly at the younger vampires. “However, this time we appear to be fortunate. Your arrogance has allowed us to discover your plots, Sophie-Anne and that of Mr. Edgington. For it was the Hunter you had turned ten years ago, who provided us with the information necessary for your downfall.”

This little tidbit surprised everyone, especially the two on trial. Eric turned to Godric to see what he thought only to find his maker with a peculiar look on his face. Opening their bond he found a strange mixture of curiosity and excitement coming from the other vampire. Emotions he had not felt from Godric in decades. In fact over the last century he had started to worry for his maker with how depressed he seemed to have become.

“So this Hunter turned vampire has been around for ten years,” Cassandra, the Queen of South Carolina queried. “And they haven’t caused any problems? Aside from gathering incriminating evidence against the fool who had them turned?”

“Indeed not. Now a few of our kind have gone missing in areas this vampire was in from time to time, but no proof of their involvement cropped up, and those lost… well let’s just say they were not exactly missed by anyone,” the law man stated wryly.

“Still, now that their vengeance is done,” Mikhail, the King of New York, interrupted angrily. “What will stop this Hunter from turning on the rest of us?”

“Always so dramatic,” Geoffrey, the King of New Jersey huffed. “For one, this Hunter chose to get vengeance through utilizing our laws. This does not sound like the normal Hunters who hate everything about the supernatural to the point of killing indiscriminately. Two, they have lived within our society for ten years without causing any major issues, which means they are likely following our laws.”

Before more arguing could ensue Godric stepped forward much to the surprise of those with him. 

“Magister, if I may,” he spoke softly, his mere presence easily shutting everyone up. Though he was not the oldest among them, he was one of the strongest and most vicious when the mood struck. So when he spoke, others listened. “While it is true in the past no maker has been able to control a Hunter newly turned, it has been noted that all who have tried only had a few centuries of age on the Hunter. It may be possible for one with millennia to… adopt the maker bond, or at the very least bind the Hunter to them in another fashion.” Several considering murmurs echoed through the room. “I would like the opportunity to try. If I am successful, then there will be less of a threat from this vampire. If not, then we can explore the option of having the Hunter put down before they become an issue.”

“It is a thought,” the Magister admitted. “Though why would you want this task? You are sheriff of Dallas, a rather busy job if I remember?”

“I have grown tired of my position for some time. I know Isabel will be able to take over in my place with ease.” Said female vampire looked shocked. Eric and Pam also couldn’t believe where this was going. “I feel the desire for a challenge and this one seems quite interesting. If the court will allow I would like to take on this mission.”

“I will agree to this,” Methos spoke up when no one else would. “It will definitely take someone with a strong will, not just age, to handle a Hunter as a child.”

Soon others were agreeing as well, pleased that someone would try to handle this possible threat. Part of Eric felt pissed that these bastards were pushing this off on his master, but another part couldn’t help but think this might be what his maker needed. 

“Very well,” the Magister called out bringing the meeting back into order. “We will discuss this further once the punishments have been dealt out. Sophie-Anne, you have been found guilty on all charges. Your sentence is true death.” He waved the guards forward. 

“No! NO!!!!” Sophie-Anne fought with them to no end. She was pushed to her knees, her head held still by one guard as the other raised a sword high. With one swift move it was over. Fangs dropped and several hissed at witnessing the true death of one of their own. 

“Russell, you too have been found guilty of all crimes levied against you, and you too shall meet your true death,” the Magister moved on. “However, your death shall come at the hands of Eric Northman.”

Whispers broke out but none of them reached the Viking who looked at the Magister in confusion. The other merely grinned in amusement, waving to another vampire who held a box. 

“Our informant requested it,” he explained as he beckoned the Viking forward. “According to the note they left, you made a Blood Oath for vengeance against this man.”

Eric froze mid-step. There was only one he had ever made such an oath against. The beast that had murdered his human family, stealing his father’s crown and leaving his people in ruin. 

“We have of course reviewed the claim and deemed it valid. This was in his possession, and I believe it belongs to you.” He waved his hand again and his assistant opened the box to show an ancient golden crown that he remembered vividly from his childhood. His blue eyes widened just a fraction sliding over the crown of his father and his father before him, before moving to the creature that stood chained in the middle of the room. 

Finally, after all this time he had the chance to fulfill his promise to his father, his mother and his people. Slowly he approached the one thing he hated most in this world. He barely noticed when the guard handed over the sword. 

“So you are the Viking brat my wolves missed,” Russell hissed out, trying to hide the fear Eric could see in his eyes. “Why don’t you fight me like a true Viking? Or are you still just a boy?”

Eric stopped head cocking to the side. Behind him he could hear Pam growl and Godric whisper his name in warning. 

//Why would I do that? I only fight true men and warriors. You are just a dog that needs to be put down.// The anger and humiliation shining through the beast’s eyes was more than satisfying, as in a single practiced move Eric removed his head. //My Oath has been fulfilled.// He sent a silent prayer of thanks to Odin, the Allfather and Loki, his own personal god. 

“Remove this filth,” the Magister ordered to the guards. “Make sure to burn the bodies.”

“Eric?” Godric had come up behind him, watching his child closely. 

//It is done. I have finally killed the monster that took them from me.// Eric finally turned to look at his maker and his progeny. A true smile lit his face, as it did for the other two who knew how much he had wanted this. 

When the assistant came forward with the box containing his family crown he took it reverently, one hand stroking the familiar metal fondly. Then he noticed the slip of paper tucked into the side. Pulling it free he noted the rather feminine handwriting. 

‘Thought you would want this back. Hope the bastard suffers for what he did to your family. 

A

P.S. Loki says hi!’

Blinking down at the strange note he couldn’t help but wonder about the implications. ‘Loki says hi’? Does that mean his patron god was real, and this Hunter knew him? If so, this Hunter was more interesting than he thought. 

“What does it say,” Pam asked impatiently, never one to be without information. 

Eric simply handed it over the note allowing his maker and progeny to read it. Godric merely raised a brow while Pam almost gapped. 

“Fascinating,” Godric murmured, his eyes bright. 

“Excellent!” 

All conversation stopped, attention returning to the Magister. Turning to the group at large he grinned full of fang. “It seems we finally have a visual on our Hunter vampire. It appears she’s in Seattle, Methos.”

“A female?” One of the Kings asked incredulously. 

“What? You think only men can be Hunters,” one of the Queens sniffed angrily. 

“Enough,” Methos snapped. “I for one would like to see who this vampire is, and see if she has presented herself to the local sheriff as is protocol.” 

“And I would very much like to see my quarry,” Godric added, a hint of anticipation in his voice. 

The Magister nodded in understanding as he ordered his underlings. “Start the feed.”

The main monitor flashed to life showing an old warehouse district of the city. They watched as the camera zoomed in on a lone female figure, tall and broad, almost mannish in her looks and movement.

“Well that makes more sense,” snorted another of the males.

From the look Pam had he knew she would be discussing a make over with the girl if she was to be a member of their family. Eric glanced at his maker to see if he showed any thoughts on the girl, but his face was stoic as ever except for his eyes. They held an excited gleam, yet they were not trained on the moving figure, but on something in the deep shadows of the warehouse. Focusing in Eric’s eyes widened as a flash of steel zipped out taking the female’s head clear off. 

“No! Chloe!” Another female entered the camera screen, just as brutish as the first. They watched as her mouth opened to a set of fangs more reminiscent of a shark than a vampire. Many around him gasped at the evidence of living Betas, not that he blamed them; most of his kind thought those abominations had been wiped out. “You Bitch!” 

Refocusing on the screen he watched as a female much smaller and far prettier stepped out of the shadows, a short sword held in one hand. Several gasps and exclamations whipped through the air. She was definitely not what one would think a Hunter looked like. She also looked somewhat familiar. 

“Takes one to know one,” the girl quipped happily. Suddenly five more surrounded her, all of them snarling with their hideous fangs. “Oh look, a party. I’m honored.”

Pam snorted from next to him clearly recognizing a fellow sarcasm queen. Eric was pleased to note how she positioned herself, much like a warrior would to keep all of her opponents in her field of awareness. Even the way she held the sword spoke of experience, though he would need to teach her a better technique. 

The fight that ensued could only be described as a work of art. The Hunter moved with grace and agility, even in the face of greater numbers. She weaved through them, hopped over them and danced around them like they were standing still. Heads rolled quite literally as she dispatched her attackers with practiced ease. 

//Beautiful,// Godric whispered from beside him, and Eric couldn’t help but agree. If Godric had to have another progeny, even an ‘adopted’ one, he would not mind her for a sister. 

//She will make a wonderful addition to our family,// Pam added softly from next to him. //Though I am still giving her a make over.//

It was over in a matter of minutes, if it lasted that long. She waded through checking the bodies, though still clearly alert. A side door opened to show a human male coming towards her. 

“I see you had fun,” he muttered in good humor.

“Loads,” she shot back dryly. “You get the vics out?”

“Yup. Sent them out the back and on their way in that old Ford,” he responded in kind, indicating he was another Hunter. 

“So what took so long,” she sassed, hands firmly on her hips. 

“Getting the fireworks ready.” He showed her something that had her eyes rolling. 

“I swear you’re such a pyro.”

“Well, can’t leave a nest laying around. Some unsavory people might move in,” he shot back. The two moved a good distance away. Once the male deemed them safe he pressed on what appeared to be a detonator. 

Nothing happened. 

He clicked it a few more times, cursing when the warehouse remained unchanged. 

“Performance anxiety,” the girl asked cheekily, earning chuckles from many of the vampires watching. 

“Hush you. It’s just caught is all…” He was interrupted as the building exploded in a large plume of smoke and fire. Both Hunters flinched back, arms raised for protection. 

“What the hell did you use?”

“C4, and some other odds and ends,” he stated happily, a goofy smile on his face as he watched the fire spread. 

“C4? Are you nuts?” She pulled short seeming to consider her words. “No, don’t answer, it was rhetorical. Come on pyro, we need to get out of here before the authorities arrive.” 

“Yeah I guess…”

“Stop pouting, you look like a demented five year old!”

“Do not!”

The image faded out as the two hastily retreated. 

“Well Methos, it appears I will be starting my search in your state, with your permission of course,” Godric advised the other vampire.

“Of course. I will let my sheriffs know to leave you unhindered,” he replied. “I can also add she did submit the proper paper work to enter the area.”

“So she knows the laws and abides by them, at least to a point,” Eric mused. “If it is alright with you Master, I think I would like to join you on this little venture. It looks… fun.”

Godric shared a knowing grin with his progeny, pleased he had seen the potential in the girl he too had witnessed. This was not the average Hunter, hell bent on destroying all things supernatural. He had not felt like this since he first saw Eric battling as a human all those centuries go. His blood practically boiled with the need to claim this girl. Soon she would be his.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Pastor Jim and Caleb are still alive. Dean did go to Hell.

Alexis O’Connell eyed her fellow Hunter with doubt. Two nights ago they had taken care of a nest of Beta Vampires that had plagued the Seattle area for the past month. Why the Ancient Vampires hadn’t taken care of those vermin she didn’t know, but she couldn’t deny Caleb her help when he had called.

He, Pastor Jim and Bobby had been some of the few Hunters that still accepted her after her turning. Most would probably stake her on sight just on principle, which she understood. Thankfully, not every Hunter hated the supernatural to the point of losing reason. Of course it helped that her new ‘abilities’ saved many of their lives.

Still the past ten years had been extremely tough. While she managed not to feed on anyone unless absolutely necessary, she had to drink real human blood, mostly from bags she either bought or stole from blood banks. Then, of course, five years into her ‘new life’ Ancient Vampires decided to ‘come out of the coffin’ as Dean liked to say. The True Blood creation supposedly helped Vampires to not feed on people, but Alexis knew it was crap, just like the other Hunters. While the stuff may have been ‘nutritious’ it tasted horrible, and really couldn’t maintain a vampire as well as real blood. The only reason Hunters left her kind alone was due to their way of life. Ancients had their own laws and didn’t have to kill people when they fed, unlike the Betas. In fact it was rare for them to kill a human, as they tried to maintain secrecy prior to the great reveal and now they needed the good press. Not to say they never killed, but Hunters couldn’t exactly throw stones. Part of the ‘truce’ did have to do with the unspoken rule that Ancients would leave Hunters alone, usually. One of their kind hadn’t been turned for nearly two hundred years, until her maker screwed up.

Thankfully the Hunters she went to for help had level enough heads to not start an outright war, which could have been a very real possibility. John Winchester had certainly wanted to avenge the now ‘dead’ daughter of his deceased friend. He had also wanted to stake her, but Bobby nipped that thought in the bud with a well-placed buckshot. Bobby was her hero.

So she had muddled through learning her new abilities and trying not to get caught. The loss of chocolate had left her depressed for months, until Bobby kicked her in the ass, literally. It didn’t help knowing the members of her new species would not accept her either. They considered Hunters dangerous, with good reason, turned Hunters even more so. As she had an aversion to death she kept her origins on the down low while she worked on her revenge.

Surprisingly infiltrating the rather complicated world of Ancient Vampires was easier than she thought. Granted her life style and training as a Hunter had given her a definite advantage, especially in her information gathering against the bitch that ordered her turning and her partner-in-crime.

When she had started investigating Russell Edgington and his involvement in her untimely death she met Loki, the Trickster. Of course she had heard all about him from Sam and Dean, the latter especially enjoyed retelling the story about the alien. Though, she had her suspicions about his actual species, not that she would tell anyone.

When Loki had discovered the truth behind her origins and her plans for vengeance he had jumped on the bandwagon eagerly. He too had a vendetta against Edgington, though more because of a follower of his than a personal grudge. Finding out said follower was Eric Northman, a very well known sheriff in her new community, didn’t surprise her as much as she thought it should. Since she respected him, having observed him and his people during several of her scouting missions in Louisiana, she had no problem helping Loki set it up to give his follower the revenge he had sworn. Learning his Oath had been made for the murder of his human family only strengthened her resolve. One thing Hunters valued above all else was family.

Thankfully things had finally come together and three months ago she had sent the Magister the evidence she had painstakingly gathered. She did keep copies though, just in case. Loki had given her a heads up a few days ago that the trail had occurred and her revenge complete. It was nice to know the Ancient Authority actually did their job. 

She had wanted to go to ground for a few months just in case the Magister realized where the information came from and ordered her elimination. Yet here she was staring at Caleb, who wanted to go into a Vampire bar of all places. The same place she wanted to avoid.

“Why?” This question seemed to come up a lot tonight.

Caleb rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “Because, I haven’t ever been to one, and I’d like a neutral introduction in case I ever need to enter one for a case. This way I can learn about the protocols without worrying about a hunt.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him trying to gauge just how truthful he was being. His explanation was logical. Knowing how to act in such places without dividing your attention was a good idea. At least he knew better than to dress like a Hunter.

She eyed the slightly tight jeans he wore and the fitted black shirt, which showed off his muscular frame. He had even trimmed his beard and styled his hair somewhat artfully. Dragging her gaze from him she took in the club he planned to drag her too. Highlands was the hottest vampire bar in Seattle, owned by the local sheriff Duncan McLeod, a true Highlander if her information was correct. Already a line formed full of humans dressed in extremely revealing clothing, most of them fangbangers.

When she felt hands on her breasts squeezing and pushing them higher in her corset style top she froze. Flashing amber eyes turned to her friend to find him adjusting her clothing.

“What are you doing,” she hissed in warning.

“If we’re going in there and I’m going to be your ‘pet’, then you have got to look good,” he explained jovially, as he tightened the strings on her bodice and pushed her breasts up again. “Any ‘master’ of mine has to be hot.” He winked slyly at her.

Slapping his hands away from her she huffed in annoyance. “They’re breasts not pillows, you don’t fluff them,” she snapped. Shifting slightly she made sure the black and red bodice conformed to her figure, going nicely with her skin tight jeans and four inch spiked heels, which still didn’t reach Caleb’s height. Stupid giant!

“Well, am I hot enough,” she asked him sarcastically, though part of her really was curious.

Caleb looked her up and down, taking in the messily styled hair, light make-up, and form fitting clothes showing off her athletic figure. He frowned. “A little too hot. Maybe we shouldn’t go in. Lord knows how many idiots I’m going to have to fight off…”

Alexis snorted derisively. “Excuse me, I’m not the one dressed like a ‘Tasty Treat’.”

“Well as one of your honorary big brothers it is my duty to protect you,” he defended himself haughtily.

Once more she rolled her eyes. “Please. Sam is the protector. You and Dean are the ones that get me into trouble!”

“But you always have fun,” Caleb replied with a smirk and a waggle of his brows.

“You are such a dork.”

“Hey now! Tonight I’m a ‘Tasty Treat’,” he protested playfully.

“No, tonight you’re my ‘bitch’,” she countered saucily. “So step to.”

“So bossy,” he teased as he took her arm and they made their way towards the club, both of them keeping an eye out for trouble. However, neither saw the two figures standing on the building next to the alley they vacated, watching them closely.

Xxx

Godric studied the pair carefully, not surprised at how gracefully both moved. For one moment he felt the urge to push the male away from the girl his instincts already claiming her as his. However, he doubted such a maneuver would benefit him in his pursuit of the Hunter. So he waited patiently, pleasantly rewarded when the nature of their relationship was revealed.

Beside him Eric stood texting away to his child Pam, no doubt relaying the conversation for her amusement. His grandchild had not been happy to be left behind, but agreed upon the condition they kept her informed.

“I believe it’s time for a drink,” he murmured to his child.

“I have been meaning to catch up with McLeod,” Eric replied with a sharp grin. Moving in-sync the two followed their prey.

Xxx

Alexis observed Caleb as they entered the club, barely holding back a smile at his shocked face. Not that she blamed him. Like most Vampire clubs that cater to the ‘public’ this one had several clichés. The dark red and black color scheme, various photos and posters of Vampire books and movies, and even some good old-fashioned torture devices displayed proudly on the walls.

The place was rather full given the time of night, but she could easily pick out the real vampires from the posers, the tourists and the fangbangers. And yes, each group was distinctly different. The tourists were self-explanatory, humans who wanted to see what the fuss was about, but clearly not into the lifestyle. The fangbangers were dressed to attract vampires by showing a lot of skin and proudly displaying their bite marks. The posers were a bit more interesting, though she found the fake fangs and blood both hilarious and extremely sad. So many humans had no idea of the real darkness surrounding them. Hell, most of them couldn’t even fathom the danger they were in from other humans, let alone supernatural beings. Sometimes they really made her wonder if being a Hunter was worth it.

All around them people danced, mingled and in some cases came dangerously close to public sex. She did note a section of the club set up to overlook the main floor. It was roped off and clearly for the owners and more powerful vampires of the city. In fact she could make out the sheriff and a few other important looking vampires. Hopefully her presence would be ignored like usual.

Keeping her attention on the more dangerous patrons she steered Caleb towards the bar where she ordered their drinks, a True Blood for herself and a beer and chaser for her friend. Once in hand she calmly led her fellow Hunter to a small out of the way table that gave them a great view of the entire room and left a wall to their back. No one else had claimed it as most of them were here to be seen not hide in a corner.

She hid a grin behind her bottle when Caleb took a long pull from his beer and slammed his chaser back.

“I just don’t get it,” he muttered petulantly.

“I know. Why do you think I try not to frequent these places?”

“I figured you were just being anti-social,” he shot back. His eyes scanned the room easily picking up the dangerous creatures scattered throughout, and further categorizing which of those was even more dangerous. She always considered that little ability the perk of being a Hunter. “I’m surprised more supes don’t hang out here. Seems like easy pickings.”

“They smell bad, especially to those with enhanced senses, and my new brethren don’t like interlopers,” she explained with a cluck of her tongue. “Does make tracking a bit easier.”

He snorted in amusement, though kept inspecting the room to study his surroundings. It sort of reminded her of a really weird field trip.

“So who’s the head honcho,” he asked, eyes shifting to the loft area where the sheriff watched over his domain and conducted business, before leaving it just as quickly.

“Duncan McLeod, sheriff of this area and owner of the club,” she informed him without even looking in that direction. “Most of them have a main place of business where the area vampires come and go so they can keep an eye on them.”

“He’s the one you had to get permission from before coming here right?”

“Yup. All Vampires going into another area run by a sheriff have to present themselves and fill out paper work,” she confirmed. “They keep the area safe, regulate the local vamps and any visiting vamps as well as maintain documentation on newly made vamps. It’s actually very bureaucratic.”

“Wait, so they get changed into a creature of the night, get nifty powers and the ability to live forever and they still have to do paper work?” He made a face at her nod. “That sucks.”

“Figuratively and literally,” she chided, eyes sparkling with mirth.

He rolled his eyes at her before taking another pull of his drink. “So you only have to fill out paper work to go from place to place? They don’t make you do anything else?” The typical big brother attitude of his started to shine through.

“Sometimes they make you listen to a lecture about local rules and what not, but generally that’s all you have to do.” She didn’t think he needed to know about some of the more unconventional ones who did ask for more, like a bribe. No need to ruffle his over protective feathers any further.

“Uh huh.” Clearly he didn’t buy it. Oh well. “So is he really old and powerful to get such a position?”

“Age doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with it. As for power, well it depends on your definition of it. Most are really wealthy, politically savvy, or highly motivated. McLeod is a little over four centuries, a Scot from the Highlands, hence the name of the club. Some are older; some are younger, just like the human business world it all depends.” Wrinkling her nose after a small sip of her drink she put it down pushing it away from her.

Caleb eyed her quietly for a moment before sighing. “You need to eat Lexi. Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you’ve been skipping meals more and more often. Bobby and Pastor Jim have noticed too.”

She deflected her eyes to stare at one of the far walls. “I’m fine, Caleb. Just not hungry.”

“Bullshit,” he countered heavily. He leaned in closer, keeping his voice down so others would not overhear. “Don’t think we haven’t guessed about your intentions Lexi. Now that you’ve had your revenge against those assholes that did this to you, you’re thinking about ‘seeing the light’, so to speak.” His eyes found hers and held them fast. “You’re not going to turn out like those others.”

“You don’t know that,” she whispered harshly, tears stinging at her eyes though she refused to let them fall. It would do no good to bleed in this place. “I had a goal before, something to focus on. Now… What if…”

“You’re not like them Lexi,” he assured her. “Your mind set is completely different, always was. You may have been raised in our life style, but you have always worked to find the truth and only bring justice to those that deserved it. The ones before… they were filled with hate, for anything and everything different. And you’ve got us to keep you in line. We’re not ever giving up on you, so don’t you give up on yourself.” With that said he firmly pushed the bottle of True Blood into her hand.

“You might not be saying that for long,” she stated sadly.

“Oh, and why is that?” He raised a brow, not believing it for a second though he could tell whatever she had on her mind weighed her down.

“Because I did something to one of ours. Something I can’t tell anyone about, not yet. But when he finds out what I did, he’s going to be so mad, and I know you guys will be too,” she finished quickly, eyes glued to the table top.

Caleb considered her words for a long tense moment. “The one you did this something to, he’s still alive?”

“Yes!” Her head snapped up outraged he would think otherwise.

“Was this something important enough to you that you felt there was no other choice?”

Anger cooling she nodded and let out a weak affirmative.

“And you’ll explain it and your reasons when the time is right?”

“I promise.” The look she gave him was so earnest and pleading he couldn’t help but ruffle her hair.

“Then I promise to listen. And I have a feeling whoever you did this something to might be mad at first, but they’ll come around.” He tapped her nose gently. “We’re a stubborn lot but we always come around, even if it takes a good beating.”

She leaned her head in until it touched his. “Then you guys better be too stubborn to die anytime soon, ‘cause I don’t know what I’ll do without you lot.”

“You’ll find a reason to go on,” he stated seriously and then his eyes took on a mischievous light. “But if you’re really bored you could always try for world domination. You can name your kingdom Calebland in my honor.”

The statement brought forth giggles. “Idjit.”

“See that just shows you’ve been spending too much time with Bobby!”

Xxx

Godric and Eric carefully entered the club so their prey would not see them. Both watched as she and her friend assessed their surroundings, clearly marking the potential dangers. They both noticed how her eyes lingered a bit on the loft overlooking the main floor, where Duncan had set up shop for the evening. Yes, their quarry knew the difference between the pawns and the true players.

When she dragged her friend over to the bar the two ancients joined Duncan and his companions, not too surprised to find Methos there as well.

“Godric, Eric,” the King greeted them lazily, never one for overtures. “I must admit I am surprised to see you here, almost as much as I am to see our young Hunter.” His hazel-green eyes tracked said Vampire to the table she and her friend claimed, approving of the tactical position she had chosen. “I expected her to lay low for a time.”

“Methos,” Godric nodded back, before greeting Duncan and Amanda. “I have a feeling she would not have, had her companion not wished to… inspect a vampire club in a neutral situation.”

“So he is a Hunter as well,” Duncan clarified sitting stiffly in his chair as he studied the strange duo in his club. “Isn’t he the one that blew up the warehouse?”

“Indeed he is,” Eric confirmed with a sly grin. “Though I seriously doubt you will have any trouble from them, unless they are provoked.”

“I wouldn’t mind provoking him.” Duncan’s friend and sometimes companion, Amanda, licked her lips slyly as she too studied the pair. “He looks like he could take it.”

“Amanda,” Duncan sighed in exasperation only to earn a smirk for his trouble.

“Oh untwist your kilt, McLeod,” Methos teased mercilessly. “We should be thanking them. They did take out that nest of vermin who tried to move into this city.”

They paused as a waitress brought over two bottles containing a blood wine Methos preferred and extra glasses for their guests. Once she left they resumed their conversation.

“I’m still surprised any of those vermin survived the culling,” Eric admitted. “I had thought we got them all.”

“Sadly, like any cockroach, they pop up when you least expect them,” Methos commented taking a long drag of wine. “Though they are not nearly as bad as werewolves…”

Meanwhile Godric concentrated on the conversation between the Hunters. For one so young without a maker to guide her she was well informed. He chuckled a bit about the comment regarding the paperwork. When he heard the nickname the other had for the girl his grin grew, Lexi suited her. However, his smile faded upon learning her current reluctance to eat. When the man dropped his voice to where even he could not hear them Godric let out a frustrated growl. When the conversation resumed at a normal volume he still could not understand the context, which only made him more curious. Something was going on with his Hunter and he wanted to know what it was.

Still he was pleased when she finished her drink. Once she became his he would ensure she fed properly, and not on True Blood. While it was fine for most Vampires of a certain age, it was not really the best source of strength for young ones such as her. They would survive, but they would never grow in power, which for some was a good thing. But he would not have a weak child, or mate.

“Don’t look now, but I think you’re getting checked out,” the male Hunter spoke catching his attention. He turned his head just slightly so the girl would not catch him, though he kept her in his peripheral.

“I would ask you how much you’ve had to drink, but I’m the one buying,” she retorted tartly.

“He was totally scoping you,” the other protested playfully. “Maybe you should get his number. He looks close to your age.”

Godric ignored the cheeky grin Eric shot his way and the sly look Methos sent him, instead sipped casually at his wine while focusing on the dialogue.

“Looks being the operative word. That is Godric, the sheriff of Area nine in Texas and he is at least one to two centuries over two thousand,” she stated factually and rather respectfully. The man whistled in appreciation.

“Well at least you’d have someone to speak all those ancient languages you know with. And twenty or two thousand he’s still a guy, and he was checking you out.”

Amanda giggled at that, proving the others were now listening in on the exchange.

“I highly doubt he would be interested in someone like me,” she argued. Oh how wrong she was. “Besides he’s probably here for business. He seems very serious about his duties.”

“You’ve met him before I take it?”

“Yes, once, sort of. I had to enter Dallas to take care of that pack of chubacabras three years ago. I went to his ‘office’ as per protocol but he was really busy. So his lieutenants were handling the visitors that night. Isabel was very nice, but Stan is a total douche.” 

Eric and Amanda choked on their laughter, while Duncan rolled his eyes and even Methos chuckled at her statement. Godric could admit she did have a point. He tried to think back to that time vaguely remembering the introduction of various vampires entering his city. Three years ago he had been busy trying to thwart the Fellowship of the Sun’s campaign against his people.

“And the others?”

“Well the really tall blond is Eric Northman. He’s the sheriff of Area five in Louisiana. He’s a Viking,” her voice had a slightly excited lilt to it.

“What? In the sack?” This brought on a new onslaught of humor for their little group, though Eric looked insufferably smug.

“Well I’m sure most of the women in Louisiana and half of them in the south would say yes, and technically he would be whether he was ‘in the sack’ or not,” she retorted dryly. “I meant he was actually born a Viking. He even has his original sword hanging in his office. I saw it when I had to register to be in his area. Just a shame the hilt is broken; it’s a beautiful weapon.”

“From age or super strength”

“Probably the latter. I mean, look at how many guns I destroyed in my first few years as a vamp. Retraining yourself to do things you knew as second nature is tough when you can’t control your strength or reflexes.”

“Yeah… I never thought I’d see Rufus come so close to crying.” The two shared a mirth filled look. Still the information she let out was enlightening. Not many new Vampires had the foresight to retrain their abilities once they turned. Mostly those with responsible makers went through such rigorous control training.

“The one with the long dark hair is Sheriff McLeod, whom I already mentioned. As for the other two… I don’t recognize them but they are powerful and most likely hold high positions.”

That observation caught all of their attention. This little Hunter was shrewd. Most her age would have no skill at making such a deduction without the help of their maker. With each new piece of information he learned about the girl, Godric’s curiosity grew tenfold.

“If you manage to do what you’re hoping, you will have a very interesting progeny,” Methos murmured.

Godric readily agreed.

Xxx

Before Caleb could get her to elaborate on her observation his phone went off. Alexis was glad for the distraction, because the more they spoke about the group of powerful vampires, the more uneasy she felt. She may have denied Caleb’s claim about being ‘checked out’, but she had felt someone watching her, still did. However, she knew the perusal was likely in a more professional manner than a sexual one. Had the Magister found out her true nature and ordered her disposed of? Godric and Northman were both known for their own hunting abilities. She sincerely hoped not, for all her skills and training would mean nothing next to them.

“Hey Bobby, how’s it hanging,” Caleb greeted merrily. Alexis didn’t even need to lean in to hear the other side of the conversation. Hurray for enhanced hearing.

“Where in Sam hill are you, idjit?”

“Me and Lexi are in Seattle clubbing, sort of,” he responded smoothly. When nothing came from the other side he glanced at her. “Bobby?”

“You finally talked her into taking you to a vamp bar didn’t you,” he stated dryly.

“Uh…” Caleb faltered like a teen caught after curfew while Alexis raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat he continued. “Is there a reason you called?”

“Yeah, I got two jobs that need looked into. One’s in Coos Bay Oregon. From the looks of it they got a ghost ship. The other is in the Idaho Mountains near Canyon Peak. Looks to be a group of Wendigos, most likely two but possibly more,” he informed them. “There are body counts on both of them, so you two will need to split up. Caleb should take the ghost ship, while Lexi handles checking out the Wendigos.”

“Why do I get to go hiking in the wilderness,” she huffed irritably, thinking about how she would need to sleep in the ground during the day.

“Because only one of you would manage to burn a state forest down, and we both know it ain’t you.”

“Hey!”

“Fair enough.”

“I resent that,” he growled petulantly.

“I’ll email you both the details, and for god sakes don’t do anything stupid, either of you.” With that wonderful advice he ended the call.

“Not even a goodbye,” Alexis tutted. “I think we know where the boys learned their phone etiquette.”

“I doubt they even know what that word means,” Caleb drawled. He eyed her carefully. “You going to be okay investigating a group of… those? One’s bad enough as is.”

“I’ll be okay,” she assured him. “How about you? You’re not exactly a fan of the water last I checked.”

“Please, I can handle anything,” he boasted puffing his chest out, only to deflate when she poked his stomach.

“Well alright Captain Ahab, let’s go. I’ve got to figure out whom to contact and you need to pack.”

The two slipped out of the bar easily maneuvering through the crowd.

Xxx

“Well it appears your hunt is about to get more interesting,” Methos stated as their group watched the departure of the pair. Despite their enhanced hearing they had only been able to catch one side of the conversation. “Though I am not sure what ‘those’ are, it is bound to be entertaining.”

“Indeed,” he responded with a rather fangy smile. “I get the feeling I will not be bored much with her around.”

With that Godric and Eric took their leave.


	4. chapter4

It took Alexis a few days to reach Hamilton, a small town a few miles East of her destination. Thankfully there was no Sheriff in this area as no Vampires chose to live there, likely due to the lower population of humans. In fact, a lot of the upper mid-western states didn’t have a vampire population. All the better for her.

Finding a small out of the way hotel she got a room, paid for in cash and set about researching. According to the notes Bobby had sent her five campers/hikers had gone missing over the course of a week. This led credence to the idea of their being more than one Wendigo, as these hunters usually took fewer victims over a slightly longer period of time. Using an enlarged map of the area she noted where the victims were last seen, noting they were all within a fifteen mile radius.

She knew she would have limited supplies given the area she would be in. So she stocked up on True Blood, drinking more of it that night than she really wanted. She made sure she had flares, lighter fluid, sliver knives and her short sword that had been blessed to kill most any creature. She also brushed up on her Anasazi symbols in case she needed to make a protective circle. By the time she had everything sorted and ready dawn had approached. Sliding the Do Not Disturb sign onto her door she bunked down in the bathroom, the only light free portion of the room. Sometimes she really hated being a Vampire.

The next evening she set out the moment the sun went down. She checked out, stashed her supplies in the car and headed towards the park. The whole time she felt an itch between her shoulder blades, indicating she was being watched. Several times she ‘casually’ glanced around, but nothing stood out. The longer the feeling went on the more agitated she became, never a good thing for a Hunter about to go on a major hunt.

Thirty minutes later she found a small back road where she stashed her vehicle behind bushes and trees. The sensation of being watched returned full force and she dropped all pretenses and actively searched for her stalker. Again she found nothing, which only angered her more.

“Look, I don’t have time for this BS,” she called out in a level voice. “You want to talk to me come out now, otherwise I’m busy and if you follow me you’re on your own.”

Nothing moved though she felt the distinct impression that her stalker was amused. Huffing in annoyance she swung her pack over one shoulder and made towards her destination.

“Fine. Be that way.”

Glancing at the sky to gauge her position she picked the best direction and utilized her vampire speed to begin her hunt, hopefully leaving behind her follower.

Xxxx

Godric and Eric stayed in the shadows observing their prey. Both had been moderately surprised she chose to stay at such a decrepit hotel, but both conceded she likely had little funds for anything else. Eric had flat out refused to even set foot in the establishment, preferring to sleep in the ground instead. Godric cared little either way.

Given their age they were up and prepared before she left her room. It amused and impressed both how she kept sweeping the area. Clearly she felt them watching but she had the wits to not look for them in any obvious way. Whoever had trained her had done a marvelous job.

When she finally drove off they followed by air, easily keeping up with her speeding vehicle.

Upon landing they settled in the trees, using the natural surroundings to hide them from view. Both shared a grin when she started actively searching them out, annoyed by their continued pursuit.

“Look, I don’t have time for this BS.” Though her voice didn’t rise above normal volume they could tell she was pissed. “You want to talk to me come out now, otherwise I’m busy and if you follow me you’re on your own.”

Eric had to bite his cheeks not to laugh, enjoying the frustration rolling off her form. As if they couldn’t handle themselves. Still, he would like to see his soon-to-be sibling in action again, maybe even join in depending on what she was hunting.

Godric merely studied her figure, approving of the loose fitting utilitarian clothes for easy movement and protection against the elements. She once more carried the short sword, which he assumed was a favorite weapon. Her hair was tied back showing off her heart-shaped face and bright amber eyes. Her anger only made her more desirable to him, and even the beast within was itching to take her.

“Fine. Be that way.” Both of the older vampires smirked at the petulant statement, preparing to follow her as she took off into the woods.

“Be ready for anything,” Godric cautioned his child. “Monsters in the wilds are far more dangerous than those found among humans.”

“They are also more fun,” Eric replied, excitement dripping from his tone. Godric merely inclined his head in agreement.

Xxx

It took less than twenty minutes to reach the first abduction sight. Yay vampire speed. Taking a long deep sniff she tried to get an idea of what had been in the area. She could detect the normal animals, insects, plants and dirt and the old stale sweat of human, though it was far fainter than the other scents. Underneath it though she caught the hint of prolonged decay, blood and musty mold associated with caves. The scent left her sneezing a few times with its unpleasantness.

Despite the dark she easily picked up signs of a small struggle and old flecks of blood. The victim had put up a fight, not that it did any good. There was also some foot traffic from other humans, most likely the rangers and rescue searchers. From the paper clippings she remembered they had concluded it was an animal attack. Examining the trees she found claw marks indicative of her prey. She could understand why normal people thought it might be a bear, or at least hoped it was. But anyone with experience knew the depth and length of those gash marks were not made by anything natural.

The silence of the forest around her had her Hunter instincts screaming; however she knew she could not necessarily use that as a gauge for danger any more. After all she was now a predator, so it was only natural that animals remain silent in her presence. The tingling sensation of being watched though was always a good indication.

The wind shifted slightly and a new scent filled the air. This one also carried the odor of blood, but far less than the one she knew came from a Wendigo. This new scent also smelled cold in the way only vampires could. Damn it, she so did not need this! It’s not like she broke any protocols!

For one moment the figures of Godric and Eric flashed through her mind’s eye. Had their visit to Seattle not been coincidental? Were they hunting her? Breathing in deeper she could make out a small difference in the scent, indicating that there were in fact two vampires hiding.

Alexis wasn’t sure how long she remained frozen in place, she only knew nothing happened. Perhaps they were observing her to see if she snapped or not? Maybe they were giving her a chance to prove she wasn’t a threat to their community?

Part of her vindictively hoped they ran into the Wendigo first, especially since she was pretty sure they had no idea what she was actually hunting. But the bigger part of her, the Hunter, knew she couldn’t let them walk in blind, no matter what she had told them earlier.

Not bothering to look for them she spoke softly well aware the vampires could hear her. “Wendigo. Probably more than one. They’re cannibals, with wicked claws, strength and speed that match if not exceed our own. They are the ultimate hunters. Killed by fire, special weapons or dismemberment, though only one of us could probably accomplish the last part. They can mimic voices, usually to lure their prey away from safety. Don’t think because you’re vampires that you’re not on the menu. Our healing abilities probably make us seem like a buffet to them.”

She felt the vampires shifting more than heard it; still they did not come forward. Rolling her eyes she decided she had wasted enough time on them and focused on picking up the trail again.

Xxx

The two stalkers were surprised to see the state of the area she searched. They picked up on the damage done just as she had, however their senses were far more trained and the unfamiliar scent of the creature she hunted had their hackles rising.

Eric had never felt his inner beast stir so restlessly before. The stale blood and decaying musk was quite disgusting and left him feeling antsy. He longed for his sword, to have the familiar comfort of his weapon in hand.

Godric also felt anxious, his eyes on the claw marks etched deep into an oak tree. His own beast rolled within him at the promise of danger and battle. Whatever this creature was, it would not be dispatched without a fight.

Both were so lost in thought about their observations they had not noticed the shift in wind until she spoke. Neither moved a muscle as her soft voice reached their ears explaining just what these monsters were. Master and progeny shared a long look. Wendigos had been heard of, but neither had ever heard of a vampire facing one. The list of their strengths and the ways to dispatch them drove home the danger of this venture.

While they did not acknowledge her statement verbally, both shifted just slightly so she knew they got the warning. Both grinned at her eye roll. No doubt if she did not have bigger threats to deal with she would have tried to turn their game back on them. They would have won, but it would have been interesting. Not many young vampires could detect the presence of others the age of Godric or Eric, fewer still could do so when the two were actively hunting said vampires. Yes, she would make a wonderful addition to their family.

They let her have a small head start before they followed after.

//Rather honorable, is she not?// Eric muttered thoughtfully. //After all, she did not have to tell us about the creatures.//

//No.// Godric agreed. //She did not.//


	5. chapter 5

One am had rolled around by the time she had examined the next two sites. One had similarities to the first site, especially with the foot traffic from the rangers. The other was clearly unknown to the authorities. That one still had belongings of the victim strewn about. The smell of her prey was stronger, and she started to pick up slight variances, indicating at least three.

Just her luck, she got the Donner Party of Wendigos. She was so complaining to Bobby if she got out of this alive, well, still undead.

She had just knelt down to examine a broken rifle when she heard it. A soft growling snort followed by light breathing. Instinctively she froze still as a statue. Leaves rustled to her left, far too quick to be an animal. Her mind didn’t even consider her two stalkers as they had left her alone and had remained quiet as she completed her examination of the areas.

The scent she had made out earlier grew stronger.

Slowly she inched her hand to the hilt of her short sword. The element of surprise would be her best tactic. Listening closely she picked up its movements, too fast for a human to hear, but not her. With years of trained patience she waited, anticipating the right time to strike. Not yet. Not yet…

NOW!

Quick as a cat she twirled up, blade flashing and striking into the flesh of the monster. A horrid screech echoed into the night as the beast veered off. It came to a stop just across the clearing, growing at her viciously. Its body was deformed and sickening, arms elongated down to the scary claws curling from its fingers. When it screeched again she could make out crudely sharpened teeth.

It came at her again, this time straight on. She swung, but the creature used one arm to stop the blade, not even bothered by the metal slicing through skin down to bone. Its other arm backhanded her, throwing her several feet into one of the trees, forcing her to lose her grip on the blade. Her fangs slid out as she hissed in anger and thrill of the battle. Shaking off the blow quickly she rolled to her feet, dodging another strike from the creature, palming some of her knives.

The two met again in a harsh hit, this time she managed to ram a silver blade deep into its ribcage, ignoring the deep bleeding cuts she now sported on her cheek. Shifting up, she flipped over it, taking one arm with her, ripping it off as if it belonged to a toy. The scream of rage and pain it let loose almost deafened her. While it was distracted she grabbed her sword from where it had fallen, using a burst of speed to catch the writhing beast unaware. With one pass its head disconnected from its body both falling to the ground with a thump.

Taking just a moment to gather her wits she listened for signs of more coming to help the one she had defeated. Once sure she had some time she quickly doused the corpse in lighter fluid and lit the remains on fire. While it burned she made sure the area around the body was clear and would not burn. Lord knows Caleb would never let her hear the end of it if she did manage to start a forest fire.

Using a wet handkerchief she wiped at the blood on her cheek. The wounds would heal, but they would take longer than normal since a supernatural creature made then. It would also give her position away to the rest of the beasts, which no doubt, were now aware of the threat she posed.

Checking her watch she noted the time. Two thirty, meaning she only had three and a half hours till sunrise. With one last look at the smoldering remains she turned on her heel and pushed on. Hopefully she could end this tonight; otherwise she’d have to sleep in a protection circle.

Xxx

Eric eyed the burnt remains of the creature in disgust. Had he not just witnessed the battle between their Hunter and this thing he never would have believed anything could come close to a vampire. But he had seen it, and he could admit it took everything he had not to help her. Their Hunter was a very good warrior, better than many he had seen in his long years, but the beast had still managed to injure her proving how lethal it was. Now she was hurt, the wounds not healing as fast as they should on one of their kind. If it had been only this one creature he would not have cared as much, but they too had smelled multiple scents in this clearing prior to the assault. And her blood smelled sweet; rich with power and youth. The others would be coming for their Hunter.

His eyes slid over to where Godric knelt over a small puddle of her blood, dipping his fingers in it. The ancient vampire let his tongue flick out for a taste, eyes sliding shut in ecstasy at the flavor.

When they snapped back open rage burned through the hazel grey orbs. One beast had already hurt what was his. He would not let any more harm her. Still, he was very impressed with her strength and ability. Arousal surged through him with a force he had not experienced in centuries. 

The sounds of battle reached them, indicating their Hunter had found at least another of the creatures.

//I believe it is time we joined in this Hunt.// Godric let his fangs descend, adrenalin pumping through his veins at the prospect. Beside him Eric shifted with excitement.

Xxx

Why did this always happen to her? Ducking another wild swipe of a claw she danced around the Wendigo keeping an eye out for the second one waiting on the edges of the clearing. The two had ambushed her in motion, sending her into a grouping of trees. Needless to say, the trees were no longer standing. At least she didn’t get impaled, that hurt.

Shoving her foot into its abdomen she pushed hard sending it flying into a boulder. Take that ugly!

Using her speed she managed to block the second one’s strike, though it still hurt like crazy, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she had a hairline fracture. She moved to push it back only for it to roll slightly before snagging her arm and slamming her hard to the ground, the impact forcing what air she held in her lungs out. The creature used this time to jump on her, only her reflexes keeping its claws from tearing out her face and throat. It screeched and snapped at her, its teeth dangerously close to her throat. From the corner of her eye she saw the other one prepping to jump in as well and knew she was in trouble.

Suddenly two blurs whipped by, one slamming into the lone Wendigo and the other snatching her own adversary, allowing her to get to her feet. She blinked rapidly, trying to register the situation. Nope, definitely seeing Godric and Northman facing off against the two beasts. Hey, that was her sword!

Northman shouted a battle cry, swinging her blade and clearly in his element as he engaged the Wendigo. Godric took a more hands on approach, using his speed to hit the creature and tear it limb from limb.

Sadly her inattention allowed a third, unknown Wendigo to sneak up on her, its claws digging into her shoulder. Biting off a cry of shock and pain she dodged away from it hissing in anger. This one was slightly bigger than the other two, and smelled older. She focused on keeping out of its reach, using one of her silver knives to slash at it, only managing a few cuts which seemed to do nothing to it. Without warning the creature gave a burst of speed slamming into her and throwing her several feet into a group of boulders. Her skull cracked against the rock face, leaving her dazed. Only her survival instincts allowed her to try to sit up in an effort to avoid further attack.

Unfortunately her body had reached its limits with the hard hits and the blood loss. She knew she should have stocked up on human blood instead of True Blood, but she just hadn’t had time. Now she was paying for it as her strength waned and her eyesight blurred. However, she could still hear the Wendigos battling with the others and so she tried to force her body to move. She did not get far when one of them crashed into her, slamming her back into the ground its clawed hands wrapped around her neck squeezing harshly. Though she didn’t need to breath she could feel the muscles in her neck straining against the hold, her vertebrae constricting dangerously.

Her efforts to push it away met too much resistance though she continued to fight. Just when she felt the creature’s claws digging further into her skin a flash of metal connected with its head removing it permanently. The beast fell to the side, its grip finally releasing her and she lie back staring unseeingly into the early morning sky, black blood coating her features.

Above her Eric Northman grinned fiendishly, her sword resting on his shoulder. “I must say, you certainly know how to have fun.”

Alexis just stared at him incredulously for a moment before rolling her eyes. Men.

“I believe it would be best to burn the creatures bodies lest they regenerate, my child.” The calm collected voice did not match the blood-coated figure that joined them. Godric looked far too serene for one who had just literally ripped a Wendigo apart. Stupid really old vampires and their abilities!

“Of course, Fader,” Eric complied happily still buzzed from such a good fight. He would have to consider hunting such creatures more often. He dragged the body he had felled back to the clearing with the other two, allowing his maker and the young Hunter some privacy.

Godric permitted a small smile for his progeny, pleased he had so enjoyed himself. Even he admitted the heat of this battle thrilled him. Now though he had another matter to handle. His eyes moved back to Alexis taking in her battered form. Once more she had fought well, but it was no surprise she had not come out well in this fight. She was very young for a Vampire and the Wendigos were quite powerful. Still, her efforts were valiant.

She watched him warily, not sure what he would do or why he had been following her. No doubt she realized their community now knew of the circumstances of her turning and deemed her a threat. And she was most certainly a threat with those abilities.

Her blood permeated the air and had his fangs not already been out they would have descended at the sweet smell. This actually worked in his favor, her body too tired and damaged to fight his will.

Alexis would have squirmed if she could move given how intensely Godric was watching her. Palming her last silver knife she waited for him to do something. If he attacked she would go down fighting. Sure enough she saw him twitch so she swept up the knife in defense only for him to grab her wrist in a firm yet painless hold. His face was now mere centimeters from her own, a small smile stretching his lips.

“Even now you fight to survive,” he whispered softly, almost intimately. He took in the mixture of fear and defiance staring up at him from her features. So beautiful, his new child. Unable to help himself, he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers softly, grinning at the confusion and attraction he smelled radiating from her.

What? Why did he? Was he really… Alexis’ mind swirled with thoughts after the brief yet toe curling kiss Godric had laid on her. However he did not give her any more time to contemplate his action, as he lunged down sinking his fangs into her neck. Panic filled her for only a second, before she slipped into the welcome darkness of unconsciousness.


	6. chapter 6

A heavy weight crushed down on her body in an eerily familiar fashion. Her mind swept back to ten years ago when she had awoken in the same manner, only this time instead of one form wrapped around her in the dirt, there were two.

What the hell happened?

Okay, stay calm. She just needed to think back to what she remembered.

Got sent to Idaho to hunt Wendigos by Bobby.

Check.

Realized two vampires were watching her.

Check.

Ignored said vampires to continue hunt.

Check.

Found Wendigos and proceeded to get ass kicked.

Check.

Saved by previously mentioned vampires who turned out to be Godric and Eric Northman.

Che… ah shit!

That’s right, she had been saved from the big bad Wendigos only to have Godric attack her. So this begged the question. Why was she not truly dead? Why was she in the ground, with her two stalkers? At least she thinks it’s her two stalkers. If Godric hadn’t killed her why did he bite her?

The panic and confusion slowly rising in her was met with a wave of calm. Alexis paused in her minor freak out. The feeling of calm was not coming from her. Nor did the feeling simply resonate from someone around her. She could actually feel it coursing through her body. But the only way that could happen was if…

If not for the steel like arm wrapped possessively around her middle she would have jolted out of their little hole. Her body still jerked in an attempt; however, the other proved stronger than her, not really an accomplishment for an older vampire, and kept her in place.

“Sleep little one,” Godric whispered in her ear, his tone soft but commanding. “The sun is not yet down.”

Part of her, the Hunter part, railed against him and what she now recognized as a bond. However, he had anticipated it and pushed back through their connection forcing her to comply with his wishes. Growling in annoyance she fell back asleep, barely feeling the brush of lips against her throat.

Xxx

Godric smiled victoriously as she complied with his will. He knew it would still be a challenge and she would fight him for some time, but the bond had taken hold. From now on she would be known as his child.

Deep chuckles from his other child, who lay in front of Alexis, caught his attention. //And you used to complain about me.//

Godric smiled in remembrance. //Yes. At the time I did not think I would find any as stubborn as you.//

//I cannot wait for her to meet Pam.// Eric muttered gleefully.

Godric didn’t deign to answer, merely rolled his eyes at his child’s antics and nuzzled closer to his new progeny. For now he was content, he would worry about such things later.


	7. chapter 7

Once the sun had set Godric and Eric climbed out of their sleeping hole, the former carrying his new progeny. The Viking brushed the dirt off before grabbing his phone to text his own child with the good news. Meanwhile Godric laid his Hunter down, frowning in concern, as she did not wake.

“She’ll be out for another hour.” Both vampires took up defense positions in front of the prone girl, growling at the male leaning casually against one of the trees. Neither could smell him, but they both felt a strange power radiating from him. “Evening,” the man greeted, waving happily as he munched on a chocolate bar.

“What are you,” Eric growled out, his instincts telling him this male was dangerous, yet oddly familiar.

“I’m hurt Eric, son of Ulrick, that you would forget your patron god,” the being huffed playfully, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

This brought the Viking up short, his eyes wide with shock. “L...loki?”

“In the flesh,” he replied, bowing exaggeratedly.

While Eric tried to form some semblance of thought Godric watched the other male warily. He remembered the note Alexis had left for Eric with his family’s crown, so clearly this being was associated with his new child. However, he did not know why he had suddenly appeared or what his intentions were. He did know he would have to tread carefully with this unknown power.

“Why have you come?” Though Godric kept his voice calm and even, inside he was anxious to be rid of this threat.

Loki grinned fiendishly at the vampire. “I think you know why. Lexi is a good friend, hell of a prankster, and someone I keep an eye on. She’s done me a lot of favors you know. So imagine my surprise when I feel a vampire form a bond with her.” His eyes bored into Godric, far more ancient and knowing than him. For the first time since his human life he felt the need to squirm. “Just like vampires, us gods are rather territorial of our ‘followers’, even the undead ones.” Here his eyes met Eric’s in a meaningful glance before moving back to Godric. “So I came to see just who would dare try such a thing. Imagine my surprise to find my favorite Viking and his maker claiming Lexi as family.” At his words both vampires shifted slightly. “Luckily for you two mooks, I like you, and Lexi does need a vampire maker to help her. As you know those left without a bond with their maker at such a young age generally don’t last longer than a few decades. Her being a Hunter wouldn’t help. Now had you been any other vampires, you’d be meeting your true deaths, but as I said before, I like you. Plus the crap she’s going to give you will be highly entertaining for me.”

Eric just blinked at the last statement, though he felt a sense of relief sweep through him. Though he had given up his human life and often scoffed at those who clung to it, he still held his belief in his gods. Having Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies angry with you was not a good thing. 

Godric wasn’t quite sure how to respond, however he distinctly knew he had dodged his true death by a hairsbreadth.

“Now, I know you’re curious about your new girl,” the god continued seriously. “However, there are some things she has helped me with that I’ve put a gag order on. She can’t talk about them yet, so don’t push her. This is very important, because if the information she knows gets out and meets the wrong ears all hell will break loose. Literally.”

Neither vampire said anything, but they sensed just how serious the other male was. It made them all the more curious, yet at their age, they could wait. Especially as it appeared they would have to.

“Fair warning, I’m not the only deity that likes her, nor the only being with power. They’ll likely check up on her, just like I will from time to time,” he stated casually, only his eyes indicating just how serious his words were. “And those don’t include her Hunter family. I suggest you prepare to get acquainted with them, because they won’t let you hide her from them either.”

“I had not planned to,” Godric finally spoke. “I am aware of her close ties to other Hunters, and know trying to force her to break those ties would only bring a fight neither side is prepared for.”

“Good.” Loki flashed them an approving grin and waved happily. “Well, see you later.”

When the god simply vanished from sight neither vampire was sure what to do. There was literally no evidence the other had even been in the clearing with them.

//It seems our lives will definitely not be boring with little sister around.// Eric muttered quietly; still amazed he had met the god he had prayed to most of his life.

Godric gently gathered his new child into his arms, tucking her face into his neck. //It certainly seems so.//


	8. chapter 8

Eric grinned widely as he dodged another strike from the Hunter. Godric had stepped out to find her a donor and he was charged with watching over his new sister until he returned. She had stayed asleep from the time they awoke, to just half an hour after they obtained a hotel room in one of the nearby towns. They would not be staying long, but needed it to clean up from sleeping in the ground.

Eric was not sure what would happen when she woke, especially without Godric there, but he was willing to find out. It was certainly spectacular. The rage in her eyes and her immediate offensive attack were things of beauty. He hadn’t had such a good spar in ages. She fought very much like a Viking, using any and all weapons and techniques to her advantage. She even landed hits on him!

Sadly for her, he had far more experience and thus managed to catch her in a strong hold, maneuvering his legs out of the reach of her feet and keeping her arms pinned.

“Nice try little sister, but I will always win in the end,” he informed her smugly, enjoying the growls emanating from her.

“Go to hell,” she snapped, fangs out due to her anger.

Neither of them noticed the door opening until Godric spoke. “I see you two are becoming acquainted.”

Eric flashed him a wicked grin while Alexis just cursed them both, quite creatively at that. Directing the glamoured human he had brought to sit, he flashed in front of his two children, forcing Alexis’ chin up until their eyes locked. Focusing on their bond he pushed his will on her.

“You will calm down and come eat. Stop struggling.”

She fought against him just as he expected, but he held fast. Deep within his beast crowed at the strength their girl possessed, but ultimately she would submit. He pushed again.

“Calm down, now.”

Against her will her entire body seemed to lose all fight, slumping into Eric’s hold. An adorably angry pout formed on her lips tempting Godric to kiss them, however he knew he needed to stay firm in his role as her new maker.

“You will eat from the human I have brought you.” At this she looked to protest but he pushed forward, again forcing his will down on her. “As your new maker, I will keep you from harming or killing the man, but you will eat.” She held her glare for a moment longer before lowering her eyes and nodding submissively. Poor girl really had no idea how attractive that made her to him. “Let her go Eric.”

His older child complied immediately and both waited to see if the Hunter would try again. But it seemed she was going to choose her battles, and just stood still. This showed how intelligent she truly was, another weapon in her arsenal.

Godric led her to the dazed human waving her forward. She complied with a small huff, moving to stand behind the human, preferring not to face them when she fed. She studied the man trying to figure the best way to go about this.

“Have you fed from a human before,” Godric asked not unkindly.

She lifted and dropped one shoulder, her eyes never meeting his fully. “Only in emergencies and only from people I know.”

“I suggest striking fast. He will not feel it,” Godric assured her. When she wrinkled her nose he thought she was going to defy him, but she lent down and struck in a very efficient manner. Godric allowed a pleased smirk to curl his lips, sharing a look with an equally grinning Eric before the other moved to clean up in the bathroom.

He let her take a bit more than he normally would, as she needed it after being injured and newly bonded to him. Despite her excellent control he could tell the fresh blood was getting to her, so he pulled her back like he promised. She didn’t fight him or even struggle against his hold. Instead she stumbled to the floor taking deep gulps of air trying to contain her instincts. While she did so he healed the puncture wounds on the human before sending him on his way.

When he turned back to her he found the spot empty. Eyes sweeping the room expecting an attack, he was surprised to find her curled him in a corner, knees to her chest, shaking slightly. Slowly he moved over to her, squatting down in front of her. From their bond he could feel confusion and panic, with a healthy dose of hunger. Ah, that was the problem.

“You have never experienced a hunger so intense, even after your initial turning,” he stated wisely, receiving a small nod for his trouble. “That is because of many things. One, you were injured severely when I drained you and formed our bond. Two, my blood is much older and your body is trying to compensate for the differences to your younger blood. Three, our bond makes it harder for your normal control you learned as a Hunter to remain at the forefront of your mind. It will get easier once you accept the bond.”

Two amber orbs glared up at him showing her spirit had not diminished, even if she had given in to his will. Good, he would have hated her to lose such fire.

“Why,” she hissed out, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Godric didn’t even try to pretend he did not understand the question. “The Magister became aware of your status as a Hunter. As you know it is forbidden for one of our kind to turn a Hunter. The fact that Sophie-Anne ordered your turning was brought up at the trial. This trial was held before all of the kings and queens residing in the states, as well as their sheriffs.” He paused to see if she understood. The widened eyes indicated she knew exactly what this meant. “While you have obeyed our laws for ten years, many feared with your objective finally reached you would turn your sights onto the rest of our race.”

“Then why am I not dead?”

“Because I saw potential in you, and wanted to see if I could form a maker bond. I am millennia old and have a very strong will. I asked those at the trial to let me try. If it had not worked, then the option of your true death would have been discussed,” he stated plainly as if speaking of the weather. “However, the bond did form; as such I am now responsible for you.”

The gambit of emotions flowing through her almost shocked him. Never had he heard of any vampire feeling so strongly, but she had already defied the normal expectations.

“As such, we will be leaving for Boise tonight where we will catch a plane back to Shreveport, where Eric is Sheriff. I have relinquished my Sheriff duties to take on the challenge of being your new maker.” Her expression clearly told him she didn’t ask him to do such a thing. He merely smiled. “I was growing bored with the job in any case. You’ll find the older you become there is little to keep you entertained.”

She snorted, thinking of another ancient being that had kept himself quite occupied. Ignoring her small outburst, Godric considered his next statement.

“I understand you have people you consider… family in the Hunter community.” Her eyes zeroed in on him instantly. “I am not going to keep you from them; however I am not as inclined to let you continue Hunting. As your new maker it is my job to protect you and prepare you for your vampire life. This does not mean you will never be allowed to Hunt,” he clarified keeping his tone firm. “I have a theory that you will need to, as it is so engrained in your being. You were actually raised as a Hunter, yes?”

“Yes,” she croaked out. “But not because it was a ‘family business’ like some. Dad was a SEAL, and when mom was killed by a Kitsune, he did everything he could to learn about the supernatural and taught me how to protect myself and others from it.”

“How old were you when your mother was killed?”

“Three.”

“And the first time you killed a supernatural being?”

The answer to this took longer, more because she clearly did not want to say. He had a feeling if it was not for the bond she would have lied and he would have believed her.

“Six,” she finally relinquished.

“What was it?” He was honestly curious. Six was very young to be introduced to the violence of the supernatural world.

“Vengeful spirit. Salt-n-burn.”

Of all the supernatural creatures he knew, he had not dealt with spirits. He wondered what else there was. “I will enjoy learning about the different things you have faced in your life.”

She gave him a skeptical look before something seemed to dawn on her. “My stuff!”

“Do not worry.” He held up a hand to keep her in place. “We grabbed most items from your vehicle, even those in the hidden compartment. We did not take many of the weapons, or clothes, but any books we found we brought.” He nodded towards the side of the room where she could see a small pile. “As we will be flying, you will not be allowed the majority of your weapons anyway. And you will likely have to fight Eric for your sword back.”

“Good luck with that.” The two turned to see Eric freshly out of the shower with a towel slung low around his waist. His eyes practically dared Alexis to try something.

“I don’t need luck,” she growled out before turning her head and muttering the rest. “Just a really good plan of attack.”

A wolfish grin slid across Eric’s face, but Godric shook his head to stop his child from irritating his new daughter any further. After all they were making progress. He would let Eric tease her later.

“You’ll really let me keep in touch with my friends?” Her timid question brought him back to the conversation at hand. “Why? I thought vampires were supposed to let go of their ‘human’ ties?”

“Because you are no ordinary vampire, and they are not ordinary people,” he advised. “I am sure they were hard pressed not to attack us when you were first turned. To take you away from them now, despite our reasoning, would only push them to Hunt our kind. The outcome would not end well for either group.”

“Fair enough.”

“For now, go ahead and clean up. Once you are done we will leave for Boise,” he helped her stand and pushed her gently towards the bathroom. “And do not get any ideas. With the bond in place I can feel you anywhere.”

The glare he received was quite impressive, but not nearly as intimidating to him as she would have liked. Sweeping past him and Eric she slammed the bathroom door shut to show her displeasure.

“I see you still have a way with women,” Eric teased wryly.

“I was not the one who had her in a headlock earlier,” he reminded his child.

Eric merely shrugged pulling out his clothes for the evening. The sound of the shower and the steady feel on the bond told him Alexis had complied with his wishes. This evening had definitely gone better than he thought which made him wonder. When would the other shoe drop?


	9. chapter 9

Eyes shifting back from her new maker to the object in front of her Alexis really wished she hadn’t caught their attention. They had made it to Boise in record time with Eric and Godric flying, the latter carrying her. The experience was interesting as well as embarrassing, especially since they had deemed most of her clothing as a lost cause and forced her into a pair of tiny shorts, which she only used on cases to get information, and a somewhat revealing shirt. If she could have decked them both and gotten away with it she would have. As it was Eric still sent her smug smirks and leering looks.

When they had arrived they went straight for the airport, Godric advising they would not be meeting with the King of Idaho, who resided there. Instead they went to the hanger for Anubis Air, the premier vampire airline in the US. The flight would take close to eight hours and given the early morning hours they would have to fly during the day, which led to the current situation.

“Seriously?”

“This is how we travel when we fly during the day,” Godric informed her, somewhat amused by her reaction.

“A coffin,” she whined back still disbelieving the whole idea. “Seriously?”

“I cannot believe you have never slept in a coffin in your ten years as a vampire,” Eric teased from where he leaned against his designated ‘transport box’. “Afraid of the dark little sister?”

She sent him a look. “Hardly. And no, I’ve never slept in a coffin.” She paused rethinking the statement. “Well… unless you count the time at the funeral home, but that involved zombies and Caleb… anyway.” She waved the words off disregarding the curious looks she received. “I’m usually breaking open coffins for a salt-n-burn, not sleeping in one!”

“Do you need a teddy bear to cuddle with?” Eric grinned wickedly at the girl.

“I will hurt you.”

“You will try.”

“Enough,” Godric cut in before they could really get going. “Both of you. Alexis you will get into the coffin. You will be ‘dead’ for most of the flight so there should be no issue.”

She so wanted to argue but knew it would do no good. “Fine. But this will never be mentioned to anyone in the Hunter community. I’ll never live down participating in such a cliché,” she mutter petulantly as she climbed into the slightly larger than normal coffin.

Eric cracked up filing away the possible blackmail material he could use against her in the future. Having the girl as a sibling was proving highly amusing. He really wanted to see her and Pam together; the sarcastic comments the two would shoot back and forth were bound to be entertaining.

Godric shook his head at the antics of his new child, and the rather mischievous feelings he could sense from his oldest. The next years were sure to be interesting for all of them.

They had already checked the bags with their clothing and the books they retrieved from Alexis’ vehicle. The fuss she had put up upon discovering they had disposed of most of her clothing was quite spectacular, but she was his child now and would need to dress appropriately. The items she had were threadbare and cheap, so she would need a whole new wardrobe, something he had no doubt Pam would enjoy helping her with. It amused him the things she would argue about, while others she listened maturely and generally accepted the situation, like her now being his child. Then again he supposed it made more sense for her to try to fight for the little things she could control, verse the things she had no choice in.

Noting the flight crew was preparing to load them on board he moved to the coffin with his new child and started climbing in as well. At her shock he just grinned. “We will be sharing sleeping space for some time little Hunter, it is part of the bonding process.”

Alexis narrowed her eyes wondering the validity of such, but she understood she did not have as much information on the maker/child bond as one had never formed with her before and she had not exactly asked any other vampires. Still she didn’t feel comfortable sharing such close quarters with the handsome vampire, mainly due to the attraction she felt for him, which she knew was not due to the bond, though she would likely blame it.

“Try not to moan too loudly little sister,” Eric called out crudely. “You’ll make me jealous for not joining.”

Scowling up at Godric she crossed her arms to show her displeasure. “Can you at least hit him?”

“He is simply teasing you little Hunter,” he assured her with a chuckle. “It is what siblings do, yes?”

“I’m so putting Nair in his shampoo,” she grumbled unhappily, scooting over to allow Godric room. In the end she had to turn on her side due to the limited confines of the coffin. She had thought to put her back to him, but the Hunter in her didn’t like having anyone at her back, so she faced him instead. Of course this meant she was looking directly at him, despite their slight height difference. So she directed her eyes towards his chest, taking in the tattoos she could see. They must have been done when he was human as they healed too quickly for one to remain on a vampire. At least she had gotten her anti-possession tattoo before being turned, though she honestly didn’t know if a demon could possess a vampire. Then again she’d never heard of such a thing. Maybe they had a ‘hands-off’ treaty or something…

“Where are your thoughts little Hunter?”

Glancing up to see Godric watching her curiously she allowed a shrug. “Wondering if demons can possess vampires like they do humans.” No reason not to be honest, he would learn about her view of the world anyway.

“Demons?” It was kind of cute the way his face furrowed in confusion.

“Yeah, you know, minions of the devil, live in hell, tend to run amok,” she described blithely.

“You mean the creatures they speak of in the Christian bible?”

“Yup. They’re real,” she stated surely before he could refute it. “They’re kind of like evil spirits, but they have to possess someone to be able to walk on the earth. The person is usually trapped within their own minds when they take over.”

Since there was nothing else to do she explained the different demons she’d come across or fellow hunters had seen. She also went into the difference between standard demons and deal demons. Godric was fascinated. The amount of information she had on just one type of supernatural being shocked him, albeit not as much as the existence of said creature. He had honestly never heard of a demon or met one that he knew of, in all his years. It made him wonder though if some of the people he had met had been possessed or if they were truly that sinister.

They had already been loaded onto the plane and taken off by the time she started to get sleepy, the pull of the sun lulling her into rest. Godric grinned fondly at her as she tried to fight it, much like a young child. When she finally gave in he pulled her close, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Kissing her forehead lightly he joined her in rest.


	10. chapter 10

“So wait, there are books about Sam and Dean,” Alexis asked more than slightly disbelieving.

“Apparently. The guy who writes them is a prophet, or so Castiel says,” Bobby huffed in amusement. “The boys are not very happy about it. They also discovered something called fan fiction and ‘Wincest’.”

“What? ...Oh… EW!” Sometimes she wished she didn’t ask Bobby things. “TMI!” The laughter echoing over the phone only irritated her further.

However, she was glad Bobby was in a good mood. She had arrived with Godric and Eric in Shreveport four nights ago. While they had settled into Eric’s home for the moment, a nice two story Victorian with a rather impressive basement, she had yet to contact her ‘family’ about the new arrangements, mainly because she really didn’t know what to say.

After the plane ride she had figured she had enough strength to test the bond, so she had. It did not end well for her. Eric had found the whole attempt highly amusing, Godric not so much, though something told her he had expected it. In the end he’d knocked her out for two whole days, using his ironclad will to keep her in line. In fact she still had a headache. As a result he’d essentially grounded her, so since she had nothing better to do she decided to call Bobby. Eric and his child Pam were at the club they owned and Godric, well he was around but not close by.

“So are you gonna tell me what’s got you out of sorts,” the Hunter demanded suddenly breaking her from her thoughts.

“Why do you think anything’s wrong?”

He snorted derisively. “Please. I’ve known you almost as long as those idjit Winchesters. Start talking.”

Sighing heavily she rubbed her eyes trying to think of how to start this. “Okay… you know how I gathered the info to take down the vampire that ordered my turning and her accomplice?”

“Yeah. You said they already went through the trial and got what they deserved.”

“Yup, so it turns out the Magister found out about me being a Hunter.” The harsh curse he spat out reflected her inner feelings well. “Exactly. So I was… sought out by two of the older members of my race. In fact they caught up to me in Seattle.”

“Caleb didn’t say anything about you being hunted,” he growled angrily.

“Caleb didn’t know. Heck, I thought it was coincidence, until I was hunting the Wendigos and felt their presence. Then I realized they were tracking me,” she explained tiredly. “Well I continued the hunt anyway, ‘cause Wendigos, and managed to toast one and get my ass kicked by the other two when my stalkers jumped in and saved me. Sadly I didn’t see the third one, but before it could end me in a permanent manner I was saved again…”

“Well you’re not dead. Deader,” he corrected himself. “So what happened?”

“Both of them are old, like really old for my kind,” she stated quietly. “So Godric, the older one, basically adopted me as his child and forced a maker bond. I tried fighting it,” she exclaimed suddenly feeling the need to defend her skills.

“How’d that go?”

“Not so well,” she admitted in defeat. “In fact I’m currently ‘grounded’ for lack of a better word.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. Just forced me to ‘sleep’ and kept me in a coffin for two days. Eric said that’s his version of ‘time out’,” she grumped petulantly.

Another snort came over the line. “Did he say why he ‘adopted’ you?”

“The vampire that had me turned was high profile, so all the higher ups ‘attended’ the trial. When he told them about my origins they got worried,” she stated dryly. “But Godric wanted to see if he could force a bond to tie me to their world better, I suppose. If it didn’t work they would look into other options.”

“You mean destroy you.”

“Yup.”

“Well, then I can’t say I’m too upset about the bond working,” he replied seriously. “It actually works better for everyone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean,” she snapped, insulted by what his words implied.

“Don’t take that tone with me girl,” he groused back over the line. “You may think you had us fooled but we know you’ve been planning something stupid these past few months. Once you had everything to end those damn vamps that put you in this situation, you started taking more dangerous jobs and getting reckless.”

“I have not!”

“Need I remind you of the black dogs,” he interrupted knowingly. “And for the Wendigos, you knew damn well I meant for you to scout and call in back up if there was more than one. You also know after you killed the first one you should have retreated to rest and reassess your game plan. But instead you just kept going and would have died had those vampires not been on your trail.”

Alexis gapped slightly at the phone unable to find a real argument. He was right, she’d been taught better than to jump in so willy-nilly. But she hadn’t thought she’d been that irresponsible on hunts. Yeah she had considered meeting the light of dawn, but had she been purposely careless on hunts too?

“I… I wasn’t…”

“Maybe not consciously Lexi, but you sure as hell gave it a go,” he reprimanded gently, at least for him. “Look girl, I know it’s been hard for you these past years. Other Hunters sure didn’t help you much and I know your new ‘brethren’ wouldn’t have been welcoming had they known the truth. But you can’t just give up; you got a lot of living to do yet. While I’m not thrilled you were forced into a bond, this might be what you need to anchor you back to this world. If anything it will cement your place in their culture. Because we all know you lost your place in ours the moment you were turned, no matter how hard you fight it.”

Ouch. Trust Bobby to go for the jugular, but she knew she needed to hear it, and accept it. Didn’t make it hurt any less.

“And what if they decided I don’t belong in their world either,” she shot back around the lump in her throat, scrubbing viciously at the tears that tried to fall.

“Then you use your training and you disappear,” he ordered as if it was the most obvious answer. “You know those of us that matter will always be here for you, as long as we can. Hell the way things are going you might be the last one standing anyway.”

“What?”

The long sigh on the other end was not comforting. Soon Bobby was breaking down everything that had happened to the boys to date and their trouble with the angels and demons. When he finished Alexis felt guiltier than ever, but knew she couldn’t say anything or the plan would never work. She just hoped they would all forgive her, Dean especially.

“Wow, who knew angels were just as bad as the demons,” she muttered instead. “Is Sam really drinking demon blood?”

“Hell if I know, but that demon Ruby has him so wrapped around her finger the boy can’t tell his own ass from a cocker spaniel.”

“Bobby,” she chided trying hard not to laugh.

They spoke for a little longer before finally saying goodbye. Of course Bobby verified she would be able to get in touch with them and her current location. She didn’t give him the address because it wasn’t her home, but she told him the city and state.

For a moment she considered looking up this supposed fan fiction, if for no other purpose than to harass the boys, but decided against it. She grew up knowing them; it would be too weird. So she emailed Caleb with the info instead to allow him the pleasure. No doubt Dean would figure out her hand in it, but he wouldn’t be able to prove she gave the other Hunter the info.

However, her guilty conscience and dark thoughts caused by the more serious portions of their conversation had her snagging a pillow, a blanket and her knife and hiding in the closet. It was a practice she had picked up when she was younger, moving from place to place with her father as he hunted. For some reason being in the small dark space with a knife for protection and using a blanket to block out the rest of the world made her feel more at ease. Even though it was a walk-in closet it was not very large so she could easily close the door and curl up in the far corner.

The longer she existed as a vampire the more she realized Bobby was right; she didn’t belong to the Hunter community anymore, no matter what she did. And while he and the others she considered family, few though they were, would try to continue to accept her, it would only be a matter of time before their aging and her remaining forever twenty would drive a wedge into their relationships. Her further guilt in keeping Loki’s plan a secret only added to the weight in her heart when she thought of her ‘family’.

Then Bobby basically told her being forced into a bond with an incredibly old vampire was a great thing, since she’d never fit in with her new species any other way. What if she didn’t want to fit in?

Even thinking it she knew it was a lie. Growing up as a Hunter had made life difficult when it came to friends. Only others in the know could even come close to relating, and few of them bothered with friendships. Part of her had hoped if she showed her new brethren how controlled she was they might accept her. But she underestimated their fear. Hell the Magister hadn’t even known about her very long and he already sent the most dangerous pair of vampires after her. Jerk.

Ugh! She hadn’t been this emotional since she was thirteen and had her first period. And she couldn’t even eat any chocolate to make it better damn it!

Something tried to invade her little cocoon of misery, so she hissed in warning before pulling her blanket shield closer around her. Could they not see she was having a pity party?

“Are you going to tell me why your emotions are all over the place, little Hunter?” So the intruder was her new maker. Wonderful. “Or perhaps why you are hiding under a blanket in the closet?”

Instead of speaking she just curled in further and hoped her silence would be answer enough. From the sigh he let out it wasn’t. Godric simply settled down next to her close enough she could definitely feel him, but not so close to actually touch her.

“You spoke to Mr. Singer tonight, did you not?” He may have worded it as a question but something indicated he knew exactly whom she called and probably what was said. She stiffened slightly but still remained silent. “Did he not accept your new situation? Or perhaps you spoke of things you did not wish to?”

She couldn’t help the growl that slipped out. Sounds like he did listen in, bastard.

Godric watched the quilted lump that was his new child. He knew she knew he had listened in to the conversation. As her new maker it was his right, plus she was so secretive about certain parts of her life. The destructive behaviors the older Hunter pointed out to her did not sit well with him. Neither did the point where she had not even realized said behavior. Though, he certainly understood her precarious position. Going from a Hunter to the very thing they Hunted could not have been easy. On top of that her new society feared her for being something she was raised as. It was a fine line with more enemies than allies on either side.

What really surprised him was the overwhelming guilt she experienced when the other mentioned the Winchesters and their current battle to save the world. Part of him really wanted to push her for an answer, but he remembered well the warning from Loki and he would not test a god. Perhaps he could at least get more information about this supposed apocalypse.

“If you are feeling ‘home sick’ we could always pick up some of those novels about your friends,” he suggested, not even pretending he had not heard their discussion. It provoked an amused snort, which he figured was progress. “I admit it would be a very interesting view into the world of Hunters.”

“Winchesters aren’t normal Hunters,” she corrected him, though her voice was muffled by the blanket and he was quite sure a pillow as well.

“I doubt normal is a term Hunters use in any case,” he countered sagely; pleased she was answering at last. Noticing her grip on the blanket was no longer as tight as before he gently lifted the edge to see her wrapped around a pillow, her face pressed into its softness. He also caught the outline of the blade she always slept with, treating it much as a child would treat a teddy bear. Eric would no doubt approve.

Slowly he scooted under the blanket as well, allowing it to cover them in their own little world. When he only received a small glare from one amber eye before she hid further into the pillow he moved even closer until he could slide his arms around her. With painfully slow movement she uncurled and allowed him to bring her closer until their chests touched and their legs were entwined. He maneuvered them so his head took over the pillow and hers was cradled on his chest. He could smell the blood from her shed tears, but said nothing. Instead he ran one hand through her loose hair, the other resting at the small of her back keeping her close.

“You now share my blood little Hunter,” he whispered softly to not ruin the intimate moment. “There are not many of our line, but you will always belong with us.”

Alexis’ only response was to slip her arms around him and hug him closer.


	11. chapter 11

“So why are we here in New Orleans again,” Alexis moaned as she laid across the bed of the hotel they had just checked into. 

“I have told you. We are invited to the coronation of Niklaus Mikaelson, who is going to be King of Louisiana,” Godric stated dryly, well aware of why she really didn’t want to be there. “Eric and Pamela must come as he is Sheriff and she is his second. I am his maker thus I am invited as well. As my child you must go where I go.”

“But New Orleans,” she whined pitifully. “You know what they have here? Voodoo witch doctors that control the black powers! Lots of demons and other nasties that give my Hunter instincts the heebee geebees! Besides, I doubt anyone wants me at a vampire party. I don’t play nice with others.”

“You are going and that is final,” he ordered with a smirk. “Besides Pamela is looking forward to dressing you up.”

“I am not a doll. Seriously, she acts like I’m her living Barbie!” Cheeks puffed and arms crossed petulantly she looked the very picture of a disgruntled child. 

“Of course you are,” Pam stated as she walked in with Eric. “Admit it, you need all the help you can get. Besides why hide that delectable body?”

“At least tell me I’ll be able to move in this dress,” she begged the blond. “The last outfit you trapped me in was more like a Chinese finger trap than a dress.”

“But you looked amazing,” Pam stated with finality. “Now come along, we need to get ready.”

“Why? We have three hours until the party.” Alexis was honestly confused.

“I know. I can’t believe they’re giving us so little time to prepare.” With that she dragged the other female from the room. 

“Still complaining about coming to New Orleans then,” Eric asked as he watched Pam manhandle his new sibling.

“Of course. Granted she does have legitimate concerns,” Godric replied. “Voodoo practitioners are not to be trifled with, and she has dealt with her fair share.”

“She always tells you the fun stories,” Eric pouted playfully. 

“You can tease her later. Are you ready for tonight?”

“Of course, I’m always ready,” he stated slyly. “Truthfully though I do not mind Klaus or his siblings. He will be good for the city, as neurotic as he can be. He will also keep the state in order without over taxing the areas or bothering us sheriffs much.”

“Yes, I have heard much about his exploits. He is ruthless but fair, if a bit eccentric.” Godric pulled his suit for the evening out, a lovely Armani that made him look older than his physical age. “Though I feel it is his sister Rebekah you must watch out for. I hear she has a thing for… strong men.”

“Then should you not watch out for yourself,” Eric countered, one eyebrow arched high. 

“I already have a female to deal with,” he chided back. “One far more troublesome.”

Xxx

Right at the three-hour mark Pam sashayed out of her room with Alexis trailing behind her looking slightly dazed. Pam wore a beautiful sapphire blue sleeveless number that hugged her curves beautifully, finished with accenting diamond jewelry and killer matching heels. Her hair was up in a French twist, held with jeweled clips. As always her makeup was done to perfection. 

“Ravishing as always Pam,” Eric complimented his child, kissing her hand mischievously. 

“Of course. You did well yourself,” she teased back, brushing the jacket of his grey Armani suit to clear it of the non-existent lent. Her wore a black shirt underneath, his pants matching the jacket. As per his usual style he forwent the tie and left the top buttons undone adding to his rakish looks. 

Godric smiled at the two’s byplay, turning to his new progeny. “You also look quite lovely this evening, Alexis.” And she certainly did. 

Alexis was in a lovely halter top, in a deep green color that showed off her pale skin and dark hair marvelously. It hugged her upper body down to her waist before flaring out ending just above her knees. She wore very little jewelry, just earrings and a simple bracelet. Her hair was down in thick fat curls and her makeup was smoky to add to her allure. She too wore heels, though not nearly as tall as Pam’s and in a solid black. 

“Thank you,” she murmured quietly still a bit taken aback by everything that went into getting ready properly. Some of the things Pam told her she would have done had they had the proper amount of time left her petrified. Turning her attention to Godric she got a good look at his outfit, also an Armani suit, though in a dark charcoal with a maroon shirt underneath and no tie. “You look quite handsome yourself.” This was said shyly, much to his pleasure. 

He held out his arm for her to take, leading the group to the main entrance where the car was waiting for them. A few other vampires were also leaving for the King’s mansion, and they nodded politely. 

The drive did not take long and their arrival reminded Alexis of the times she watched a Red Carpet event on TV. Suddenly she was glad Pam had seen to her wardrobe, as even now she felt woefully inadequate next to some of the extravagant women walking towards the mansion. 

All around them were servants, most probably glamoured to kingdom come. The arriving vampires either gave them coats, which were really more for looks than actual need, or handed over keys for the valet. 

Eric, Pam and Godric looked right at home here, walking calmly along the carpet as if they owned the place. So Alexis held her head high and faked it. If she could pretend to be a federal officer she could pretend to be comfortable here. Godric kept her arm in his, leading their small ‘family’ into the lion’s den. 

He glanced at her when her fingers gripped his arm tightly upon seeing the numerous vampires mingling about the room. Waiters passed by with glasses of which most definitely did not hold True Blood. She wondered if they had donors or some poor souls strapped up in the kitchen bleeding out. 

This was another reason she avoided large crowds of vampires. It was hard enough at Fangtasia, where several of the local vamps came in night to night. But seeing this many vampires in a single gathering had her Hunter nerves screaming about the multiple threats. 

A sudden wave of calm swept through her, causing her to shift closer to Godric. Hopefully his legendary control could help her through this night. 

Eric introduced them all to several of the vampires he knew, many of them in high places of authority. Pam was weaving in and out of the crowd expertly, as if she had been born for such. Then again she did come from a high-class family in England, so it is possible she was trained for such functions. Godric spoke to many he knew, most notably his old lieutenant and new sheriff of Area 9 in Texas, Isobel. She was gorgeous, like Pam, managing to make Alexis feel even more out of place.

Throw her in a dive bar and she excelled, but in a society gathering she couldn’t be more of a fish out of water. Thankfully Godric didn’t seem to mind her hovering close to him the entire time, clumsily fiddling with a glass of blood wine to keep her hands busy. If he had allowed her any of her weapons she’d probably be playing with a knife. It didn’t help that she reverted back to her training, automatically threat assessing everyone in the room. 

She picked out the sheriffs she recognized, mentally going over their strengths and weaknesses as well as their entourages. She eyed up the ‘aristocratic’ vampires, who looked to be the ‘wealthy’ members of their race, though not in positions of a lot of authority. They probably acted like big businesses, funding various authority figures to allow whatever scheme they had going on. Then there were the bodyguards, those clearly standing in the ‘shadows’ watching everything. 

“You can relax, no one will bother you,” Godric whispered into her ear.

“Too many threats, not enough exits,” she mumbled back distractedly, mentally visualizing how she could break through the large gilded doors that were likely reinforced steel. 

Chuckling at her automatic assessment he couldn’t help but agree. Even he normally disliked such functions, coming from a time where vampires often killed any other they saw in order to protect themselves and their territory. But the world had changed, and their ways with it. 

Sadly her tension was not dissipating, no matter how much calm he directed towards her through their bond. “What is it?”

“I keep feeling eyes on me. Like I’m being watched,” she growled lowly. 

It made sense such would trigger her natural instincts, but it was not the reason she thought. “Yes many have been watching you,” he advised her serenely. “Because you are very beautiful, and they find you attractive.”

The incredulous look she sent his way both amused and saddened him. Did she really not see how stunning she was? Even when dressed in her Hunter garb, as Pam coined it, she still turned heads. 

“Yeah,” she snorted in disbelief, going back to watching the room. 

Before he could correct her a chime signaled everyone’s attention to the main stage. Niklaus Mikaelson and his siblings, Elijah, Rebekah, Finn and Kol stood in their finest ready to address the crowd. 

Alexis eyed the group, noting that all the brothers were ruggedly handsome and the sister was quite attractive too. Actually the woman reminded her a lot of what the high school prom queens were supposed to look like, if one believed the movies. Niklaus though definitely captured one’s attention. He was charismatic and engaging, but she could also sense his age and power. He was dangerous, like Godric and Eric. People often forgot about the danger they posed because of their personalities, and that made them all the more deadly. 

“Thank you everyone for joining us on this fine evening,” Niklaus greeted happily, sending a dashing smile towards them. “Tonight we celebrate my ascension to the throne of Louisiana. I plan to bring this Kingdom back to its glorious status…” 

Blah, blah, blah. Why did such people always have to go on and on when speaking in public. It’s like they couldn’t stop themselves. Alexis never understood it. She preferred the short and sweet version, so she could get on with her life, or unlife as the case may be. 

Luckily she could keep her face blank with the best of them, therefore Godric couldn’t reprimand her for being impolite. His time outs sucked! She’d take one of her dad’s obstacle runs any day over being stuck in coffin for hours on end with nothing to do. Granted that was probably why it was such an effective deterrent. 

When the new king finally shut up, his siblings all had to speak. They were just as bad as their brother, though Elijah was more humble about it. Mercifully it ended and the new ‘royal family’ went about greeting their guests. Alexis really hoped they would not have to stay much longer. How long did one have to remain at such an event before it was considered kosher to leave? 

“Maybe an hour or two longer, then we can leave,” Godric informed her quietly. 

“Did I say that out loud,” she asked mortified at the possibility.

“No, but you had that bored look in your eyes. The one that often leads to you starting trouble with Eric,” he uttered dryly. Well she couldn’t argue with that. “There will be more mingling and dancing. I will be expected to dance, you will not.”

“Thank god. I hate dancing,” she murmured taking a sip from her glass. It wasn’t so bad. 

“Can you dance,” he queried, clearly interested. 

“I did take lessons. Dad said fighting and dancing were very similar. It was about balance, coordination and style,” she explained indifferently. “So he found me a teacher.”

“Perhaps I should take you for a spin?” His eyes twinkled at the thought, wondering if she danced as well as she fought. She was beauty in motion when engaged in battle. Then again he didn’t want others to see that side of her. She belonged to him.

“No, I’m good,” she rejected the offer quickly. “Oh look, someone’s eying you up already.”

The clear change of topic didn’t bypass him, but he allowed it, as there was indeed a female looking his way. If he remembered right she was a member of the court back in Texas. Whenever he had to visit the King there she would try to gain his attention. She was more of an annoyance than anything, but she had wealth and the favor of his old king, so it would be rude to ignore her. 

“I suppose I should begin my rounds then.” He sounded so put out that Alexis felt sympathy for him.

“Tell you what, if they get really bothersome just tell them you have to put the baby vamp to bed, and we can leave,” she offered. 

Suddenly she was firmly in his arms, his eyes alight with fire. “When I take you to bed, it will not be for rest little Hunter. Now behave yourself until I return.” He brushed his lips against her before disappearing just as quickly. 

Alexis wasn’t sure what had happened, but she felt like butterflies would burst from her stomach. She definitely needed another drink. 

Standing near the wall she watched the vampires dance, and mingle, and cavort all around her. Occasionally she’d see Eric or Pam throughout the masses, and her eyes could always find Godric easily enough. At least no one bothered to approach her, put off by the very unsociable impression she was projecting. 

She was on her third glass of blood wine when she felt a presence right next to her, one that had not been there a second ago. She also smelt the telltale hint of sulfur. 

“I’m surprised you’re not out dancing love. I thought you enjoyed a good party.” The familiar British accent with the touch of superiority had her tensing slightly. 

“Depends on the party,” she retorted primly. “Though I have a feeling you weren’t invited to this one.”

“Yes such a shame,” he muttered, snatching a wine glass from one of the passing waiters. “I always felt the animosity between our two races was wasted opportunity.”

“Is there a reason you’re here bothering me Crowley,” she finally inquired, not really in the mood for his games. 

“Can’t I just pop in to see how our little Hunter vampire is,” he teased coyly. “After all I heard through the grapevine you finally got collared, by one of the ancients no less. I wanted to see it for myself.”

Rolling her eyes she ignored the jab to her former independence. “Yes well, could be worse.”

“True,” he mused cocking his head to one side as he watched the vampires. “Godric is at least a winner. His torture techniques in the past were pure art.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” she replied wryly, not the least bit bothered by his hints into her maker’s past. She knew Godric was not a kind vampire. One did not survive to his age through niceties. “Seriously though, are you here for a real reason?”

“So impatient,” he scolded lightly. “But at least you have more brains than others of your profession.”

“Thanks,” she drawled. 

“There’s a job that needs your special… touch,” he finally relented. 

“Do tell.” Part of Alexis didn’t trust Crowley as far as she could throw him, but part of her missed Hunting. She doubted Godric would allow her to go on a Hunt, but she could hear him out. 

“As you know, certain members of my race are working to free him,” he started cautiously weighing his words. “The problem is they’ve left one of the doors, if you will, wide open and a pack of Hellhounds has managed to… relocate to earth.”

“Well that’s not good,” she muttered unnecessarily just to see him make his annoyed face. “Tamed or wild?”

“Wild. Mangy things,” he spat in disgust. “No where near as good as my darlings, but they are troublesome and we don’t have the manpower to drag them back in.”

“You mean you’re too lazy to do it yourself,” she scoffed, not buying his manpower excuse for a moment. 

“Despite what you think of me, I am not the one sending demons out willy-nilly, allowing Hunters to kill them whenever,” he snapped irritably. “Lilith however is using the minions as cannon fodder, especially for the Winchesters.”

“They keep getting in her way, huh?”

“Like cockroaches. They just won’t give up or die,” he huffed finishing off his drink in one go. Alexis just hummed not really taking any sides. 

“And just why do you care about this pack of Hellhounds? Surely more souls being dragged to Hell is good for business,” she intoned.

“Normally I would agree. But these beasts are not just wild, they seem to have evolved.” A deep frown marred his features indicating how serious he was. “They do not drag souls to Hell, they devour them completely. And they’re not differentiating between humans and non-humans, and it doesn’t matter if the souls are marked or not.”

Well that sucked. Alexis had realized early on her kind of Vampire kept their souls, even though most thought they didn’t. What they lost when turned was their inhibitions. Instinct took over and morals were pushed into the back of one’s mind. Some never bothered to relearn their morals, others became overly depressed and suicidal when they ‘woke up’ from the instinctual haze. Everyone had a different reaction. Alexis, as a Hunter, had never lost her moral compass, too aware of the darkness in man and monster to allow her new instincts to take control. 

She was also one of the few that could see Hellhounds without having to sell her soul. This was likely the reason Crowley came to her in the first place. Depending on where this pack had made a home, she might have to hunt them, with or without Godric’s permission. She was so gonna get grounded again!

“As you so kindly brought up, I now have a master I answer to. I can’t just take a job anymore,” she admitted tiredly. 

“Considering the pack is now hunting here in Louisiana, he might just let you,” the demon commented casually, as if speaking of the weather. 

“So exactly how many Hellhounds are we talking about?” Sometimes it was surreal how often she had such conversations.

“Yes, I would like to know as well.” The sophisticated tenor behind them had both tensing sharply.

At the stare Crowley sent her she shrugged. “I’m technically a baby vamp compared to them, what’s your excuse?”

The demon rolled his eyes before the pair turned to their interloper. It was Elijah, the second eldest sibling of the Mikaelson brood. He was dressed in a dapper tuxedo showcasing his lean form and classic good looks. He wore a pleasant expression, though Alexis bet he could get mean quickly if necessary.

“You must be Ms. O’Connell, Godric’s new progeny,” he stated amiably before his dark eyes turned to Crowley. “I do not know who you are, but I do know you are not one of us.”

“I just popped in for a little business.” He nodded towards Alexis indicating just whom that business was with. “Name’s Crowley.”

“And I take it this business involves Hellhounds,” Elijah drawled in a bored fashion, though his eyes were hard. “As you are asking a Hunter for her assistance, they are likely uncontrolled and more than you can handle.”

Crowley’s eye ticked slightly showing how the elder vampire was getting to the demon, much to Alexis’ amusement. “So it would seem.”

“And how would she be able to hunt these beasts? It is my understanding they are invisible to all but demons and those they plan to drag to Hell?” It was a fair question, and one Alexis really didn’t want to answer.

Crowley knew this from the way he smirked at the Hunter. “Let’s just say she picked up a little talent on one of her…hunting ventures.”

Alexis glared at the demon only to receive a very weighted look in return. It seemed he knew about her favor to Loki and exactly where it took her.

Elijah watched the Hunter and the demon have an entire argument with silent looks. It was quite interesting as neither showed much emotion on their faces, but their eyes were very expressive. When he and his siblings had first heard the rumors of a Hunter turned vampire they were intrigued and slightly worried. The history of such beings was very bloody for their kind. That she had gone unknown for ten years was shocking, but thankfully Godric managed to bond with her. The second eldest Mikaelson knew the ancient could keep her in line should he need to.

Finally the girl broke. “Again, even if I could hunt them, I still need my maker’s permission,” she gritted out, daring the demon to refute her statement. “As I told you before.”

“Indeed,” Elijah agreed, cutting into the conversation again. “And if they are in Louisiana, as you indicated, it is something we will need to be involved in as well. However, tonight is not the time for such business. I will speak to Godric to have you both meet with my brother and our family to discuss this further tomorrow night. I trust you will attend the meeting as well,” he directed this to Crowley, but it was not a request in the slightest.

“Of course. The sooner this is dealt with the better,” the demon acquiesced with a tight voice. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other dealings to attend to.”

He literally disappeared, unlike the speed a vampire used he just blinked out of existence. Elijah raised a brow slightly having never seen such.

“He does that,” Alexis explained serenely. “Not all demons can, but he’s a Cross Roads demon, so they have that nifty ability.”

“Cross Roads demons?”

“They’re the ones people make deals with for their greatest wish. They get their desire and ten years, usually, and the demons get their souls when the time is up,” she clarified in a disinterested fashion.

“You seem rather familiar with Crowley for a Hunter,” he prodded. “I thought your kind disliked demons.”

“I’ve never been normal,” she joked flatly. “Besides, Crowley has his uses, even if he is annoying.”

“That’s rather pragmatic of you,” he observed.

She shrugged indifferently. “World’s not black and white, no matter what side you’re on. No reason not to take advantage of resources.”

“Truer words I have yet to hear,” interrupted another Mikaelson, this time the King of Louisiana himself. “I was wondering where you slinked off to brother, but I can see you were properly distracted. Niklaus Mikaelson,” he introduced with a bow. “And you’ve already met my brother Elijah.”

“Alexis O’Connell, your majesty,” she replied in turn, curtsying properly. Godric would have no reason to be disappointed with her if she could help it. “A pleasure.”

“Ah, Godric’s new progeny.” His eyes lit up, obviously knowing her history. Was there any vampire that didn’t know about her anymore? “I must admit you are not how I expected a Hunter to look. I would never anticipate a delicate flower such as you to handle such an arduous life style.”

Those words struck a nerve as she remembered all the times she had to prove herself to others in the Hunting world simply because she was a female. Putting on a falsely pleasant smile she spoke through clenched teeth. “This ‘delicate flower’ can break every bone in your body at least six different ways.”

Elijah choked on his drink while Niklaus’ eyes grew wide as did his smile. “Oh I like her!”

“I am glad to hear that,” Godric’s voice came from behind her making her stiffen, along with the slight disapproval she felt along their bond. “I would hate for my child to be perceived as rude.”

“On the contrary, she is refreshingly honest,” Niklaus informed the other happily. “I can see why you wanted to add her to your bloodline.”

The ancient moved to her side, one arm sliding easily around her waist in silent warning about her temper. “Yes, she certainly has made life more interesting.”

Alexis looked away from them in order to refrain from commenting further. If she’d really been rude she would have shown Niklaus her technique for breaking bones firsthand.

“I am afraid it is about to get even more interesting,” Elijah stated seriously catching the new arrivals’ attention. “It appears there is a pack of Hellhounds in Louisiana and they have no master. A demon was just requesting Ms. O’Connell’s assistance in the matter when I overheard them. She of course informed him she would have to speak to her maker first.” He nodded towards Godric in assurance when his grip tightened around her waist. “As this is happening in your new kingdom Niklaus, I felt it imperative for us to be involved. Crowley will return here tomorrow night so we can discuss this new threat. If it is alright with you, Godric, we would like yourself and Ms. O’Connell to attend.”

“How much of a threat are these creatures,” the ancient asked his eyes on her.

“Normally a few demons could handle them, even if wild. But Crowley mentioned these have… evolved for lack of a better term. Instead of dragging marked souls to Hell they are devouring them. They’re also going after unmarked souls,” she stated factually, like they were discussing the décor instead of a deadly threat. “They’re uncontrolled and will likely turn Louisiana into a buffet.”

“They are also invisible to most eyes, though it seems Ms. O’Connell can see them,” Elijah added causing all of the males to look at the young vampire. However she refused to comment.

“Then I look forward to hearing more about this tomorrow,” Niklaus stated with finality.

“We will be there,” Godric promised solemnly.

Both Mikaelson brothers excused themselves to return to the rest of their guests. For a time neither maker nor progeny said anything, until Alexis could no longer handle the tension.

“I’m grounded again aren’t I?”

“Have you done something to require such a punishment?” His tone was soft reminding her of a siren luring their victim in with false promises. She knew she would need to tread lightly.

“I do not think so, but it is not my opinion on the subject that matters.”

“No, however I cannot fault you for something out of your control,” he conceded. “I doubt you expected to meet this… Crowley.”

“I’d be happier if he’d disappear forever,” she snipped petulantly. “Sadly he is one of the bigger players in the demon world, and … playing nice is better than the alternative.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgement of this fact. “We shall discuss this more tomorrow with the Mikaelsons. Though I do hope you will refrain from making any further threats against the new monarch.”

“I wasn’t threatening, I was stating a fact,” she corrected him innocently. “I do know how to break every bone in the body at least six different ways.”

The sides of his lips twitched upwards slightly and she could feel amusement through the bond. Hopefully this meant she’d escaped any form of reprimand.

“In fact I can demonstrate on your lady ‘friend’ who’s giving me the evil eye, again,” she remarked cheerfully, nodding towards the same female who had originally stalked at Godric earlier in the evening. It was clear from her facial expression she did not like how close Godric was holding Alexis.

“Though tempting I will ask you to refrain,” he drawled sarcastically. The woman had been a nuisance all night, even more so than when he resided in Texas. While most vampires were vain creatures, this one took it to a whole new level. Besides, why would he be interested in anyone else when he had Alexis? Not that the girl fully understood his claim over her. “Come, I wish to say farewell to Isobel before we take our leave.”

“Sweet!” She paused at his raised brow. “Uh, I mean… too bad we have to go.”

He just chuckled as he led her through the crowd. No, life was definitely not boring with her around.


	12. chapter 12

The following evening around seven she and Godric returned to the royal mansion. Eric and Pam had returned to Shreveport, as he had duties to fulfill. Though he would deny it to the end of time Eric could pout better than any five year old.

The large house was far quieter this evening, lacking the immense crowd from the night before. In fact, aside from a few servants and guards only the royal family resided there. All five members of said family were waiting for them in the King’s study.

Niklaus was sitting behind a rather extravagant desk, with Elijah and another male standing on either side. The sister and the final brother both lounged on the sofa looking bored yet curious all the same. If Eric and Pam hadn’t both told her that Sophie-Ann beat the Mikaelsons hands down when it came to gaudy decoration she would believe this family would win the Garish Décor award.

“Godric, Alexis, welcome,” Niklaus greeted with a smile, gesturing them to take the seats in front of the desk. Godric did so without hesitation while Alexis was more reluctant. Currently she was in the room with vampires all older than a millennium and only one would be on her side. “You know my brother Elijah. The one beside him is my brother Finn, and that is Kol on the sofa beside our lovely sister Rebekah. I believe we are simply waiting for this Crowley fellow before we begin.”

“Then it’s a good thing I believe in being punctual,” the familiar raspy tone echoed in the room suddenly, startling the majority of those there, aside from Alexis, Godric and Elijah. Granted the most reaction the others gave was a slight tensing and widening of eyes. “No need for introductions. I know who each of you are even if simply by reputation. And I am quite sure you all know who I am. So shall we get started?”

“Please,” Niklaus directed though his tone was terse. “Do tell us about these…Hellhounds.”

“As I told Lexi here,” he started ignoring the way Godric shifted at his casual use of her nickname. “Some idiots left one of the doorways… ajar if you will. This allowed a pack of wild Hellhounds to escape to earth. All hounds feed on souls, but generally only those marked for damnation. These beasts feed on any soul they can catch, which let’s face it, isn’t so hard in this realm.”

“If you’re so worried about them why not get them yourself, or send other demons to do it,” Kol demanded haughtily.

“I have bigger problems to deal with at the moment,” the demon sneered. “As for other demons, well, there are limited resources lately due to the current events.”

“And what events are those,” Elijah queried calmly.

“Oh nothing much. Just the majority of demons and some angels trying to kick start the apocalypse,” he drawled sarcastically.

“Ridiculous,” Rebekah snorted inelegantly. “You expect us to believe the apocalypse is real?”

However, Elijah, Niklaus and Godric all had eyes on Alexis.

“Is what he says true little Hunter,” Godric asked gently. He vaguely remembered her conversation with Singer, but he had never gotten around to asking about the so-called apocalypse. 

Alexis bit her lip not really wanting to explain the whole ‘issue’ of the impending apocalypse to them. “It’s being dealt with,” she finished weakly grimacing at the looks that earned her.

“Being dealt with,” Niklaus reiterated with deadly calm. “Explain.”

She glanced to Crowley but he simply waved his hand towards her. “All you love.”

Huffing in annoyance she just jumped in. “Okay, so Lucifer is sealed in a cage in Hell. There are over 200 seals holding the locks in place, but if 66 are broken he’s free to rein havoc on earth. Currently the demons.” Crowley coughed. “Most of the demons are working to break said seals to release Mr. Fallen Angel. Unfortunately some of the angels are kind of helping them. But other Hunters are working on stopping the demons, more specifically their leader Lilith, and yes it is that Lilith. Specifically two Hunters and an angel are standing in their way.”

“How’s that going for them,” Finn spoke up.

“According to a contact… Not so good,” she admitted sheepishly.

Before they could start demanding answer Crowley broke in. “The point is everyone is too busy to deal with these mutts, except Lexi here. She’s also the only non-demon that can see the damn things. Unless you want to rule a land of corpses I suggest you let her hunt them.”

“How is this more important than the end of the world,” Rebekah screeched indignantly.

“Because I’m pretty sure there’s a contingency in place,” he countered smoothly, eyes boring into Alexis who refused to look at him.

“Alexis,” Godric prodded.

“I can’t say,” she stressed eyes pleading with her maker.

Like a light bulb going off he nodded in understanding. “Loki.”

“Loki? As in the Norse god,” Kol scoffed. “And why can’t she say anything! I demand she tell us!”

“You will do no such thing to my child,” Godric hissed baring his fangs at the younger vampire. While the Mikaelsons were old they would be no match for Godric, especially not with a Hunter at his side. “There is a good reason she cannot speak of it, and you will leave it at that. We are here about the threat of the hellhounds, so I suggest you focus on that.”

Niklaus intervened before the young vampire could argue. It would not do them any good to anger Godric. “You are correct. Do we know where the hounds have taken up refuge and how many of them there are?”

“Casket Bayou.”

“No,” Alexis whined pitifully. “You know that’s where Tante Mattie lives! I can’t go back there! Not after that!”

“I’m sure she isn’t holding a grudge love. You did do it to save the bloody world after all,” he groused apathetically. 

“What did you do,” Kol wheedled, eyes bright with curiosity. This Hunter was bringing a lot of drama into their lives. He loved it!

“Killed her sister,” Crowley supplied jovially.

“She was raising inferi and planning a dark ritual to unleash a disease that would have destroyed the human population,” she defended her actions fiercely. “It was magical biological warfare.”

“Regardless I doubt Tante Mattie still holds you responsible. She’s practices white voodoo, not black magic,” Crowley reminded her patronizingly. 

“Yeah, but she can still turn me into a frog or something equally slimy.”

“Then I suggest you keep away from her.”

“As amusing as this is,” Elijah directed the conversation back to the point. “Once she starts hunting these beasts how is she supposed to kill them? I thought demons and hell creatures could only be exercised. Is she supposed to return them to Hell?”

“No, these she will need to eliminate,” the demon clarified. “As for how… Well, Lexi has a special weapon, don’t you love?”

“In storage, but yeah I’ve got it,” she confirmed but refused to elaborate.

The silence lasted for a minute or two before Rebekah had enough. “Well? What is it?”

“A weapon that will kill demons and hell beasts,” she sassed, not in the least intimidated by the glare the blond female scorched her with.

Niklaus and Kol laughed out right, while the others just smiled a bit at her cheek. Godric just shook his head, knowing when it came to her arsenal and hunting techniques Alexis could become a veritable locked vault. 

“While I understand the importance of ridding the earth of these creatures, surely Alexis cannot hunt them alone,” Godric stated carefully. “You mentioned they were a pack, but not how many were in this pack.”

“From the reports there’s eight in total, but two are females, so there is the possibility of litters if they are not found in the near future,” Crowley warned. “As for sending Lexi on her own, well she is the only one that can see them. Even with your advanced senses you would be at a disadvantage.”

“And how is it she can see them,” Rebekah demanded still miffed by the younger vampire’s dismissal of her. 

The smirk on Crowley’s face grew dangerous, just as the scowl on Alexis’ took a deadly turn. 

“She ingested Hellhound blood,” he finally answered much to their surprise. “And no, I will not divulge how it occurred. Needless to say this is the only way one who is not a demon or marked for Hell will ever see one. I would be willing to allow two of you to get a taste of one of my babies, for the purpose of destroying this…problem.”

“Not demanding any kind of payment or deal,” Alexis pushed suspiciously. 

“I’m asking you to destroy eight vicious beasts, it’s only good business,” he responded amiably. Alexis knew there was more to it, more to these hounds. Maybe the demons couldn’t confront these animals directly.

“I will not let my child face these beasts alone,” Godric stated assertively. “Therefore I shall ingest the blood.”

“Me too,” Kol spoke up earning several protests from his siblings. “Oh come on, you all know I’d only go out there anyway. Nik’s too busy finalizing his rule, Elijah has to help with the diplomatic dealings, Finn’s more of a scholar than a fighter and can any of you see Bekah stalking around a swamp searching for killer dogs?”

“He has a point,” Niklaus mused wryly, amused by the image he painted of their sister. No she would not be able to put herself through such torture. 

“I will only agree to this if you agree to follow Ms. O’Connell’s lead and Godric’s,” Elijah ordered eyes boring holes into his sibling. “For all that you are a fighter Kol, you are not a Hunter, and these are not your typical prey. You step a foot out of line and Godric will have permission to silver you!”

“Fine, fine,” Kol acquiesced lazily. “Now how do we go about seeing these lovely beasts of yours?”

Crowley grinned wickedly. “You just need to take a little sip.” He produced a vial of blackish liquid that swirled with a vibrant red. “Shall it be age before youthful enthusiasm?”

“I’m always up for a mysterious drink,” Kol remarked jovially as he practically bounced over to Crowley.

Godric merely stood calmly waiting for his turn as the younger vampire took a quick sip of the blood. Kol barely managed to hold onto it as he coughed and gagged from the taste. 

“Yeah, it has a kick, BTW,” Alexis murmured slyly, enjoying the show. Not even the look Kol threw at her could stop her grin. 

Godric merely rolled his eyes at her antics before taking the small vial and fortifying himself for what was clearly a distasteful concoction. Quickly he gulped the liquid down as fast as he could. It burned on the way down, like liquid fire. However, there was an aftertaste of foul blood and darkness. Though he didn’t cough or gag, he could not suppress a shiver. 

“So how will we know when it works,” Rebekah drawled in a bored fashion. She was lounging on the couch like an actress of old. 

Alexis did respond, nor did Crowley, instead both just turned towards the corner where Crowley’s main hellhound sat as prim as could be. The others looked as well though they saw nothing, at least the majority saw nothing. Godric felt his eyes widen just slightly while Kol gaped in shock at the monster in the corner. 

Godric blinked as he looked over the beast. It was larger than a normal dog, closer to the size of a pony or small horse. It looked like a Rottweiler mixed with a mastiff, its fur dark as shadows, moving like fluid. In fact now that he looked he could see what looked like bodies inside the movement. 

“Beautiful isn’t she,” Crowley asked proudly. “My best lady.”

“Bloody hell,” Kol whispered with no small amount of delight. “Can I get one.”

“No.” Came from multiple sources in the room, causing the vampire to pout.

“Well, now you know what your prey looks like,” the demon continued. “Good luck. You’ll need it.” With that wonderful quip he disappeared as did the hellhound. The others looked to Alexis but she just shrugged.

“He does that.” Standing she stretched a bit then looked to her two ‘partners’. “Okay, I know I’m the baby vamp here, but you two are the baby hunters. So when I tell you something, you’d best listen.”

“As long as I can have some fun, I’m game,” Kol agreed.

Godric merely tilted his head towards her, willing to allow her reign in this. 

“First order of business, I need to stop by my storage locker to get the weapons. Then we’ll go to Casket Bayou and start checking around for any mysterious deaths or rumors of strange things going on,” she explained the basic start to their investigation. “I’ll grab the weapons tonight and we can head out tomorrow, if that’s good with you all?”

“Indeed,” Klaus agreed. “We’ll start looking into information while you gather the necessary weapons for this venture.”

Alexis bowed politely to the new king and his family before turning to Godric. He merely nodded in acknowledgement before politely taking their leave of the new Royal family. 

Kol grinned widely as he watched the two leave before turning to his family. “This is going to be fun!”


	13. chapter 13

Alexis groaned as she hit another tree having been knocked into it by the hellhound she had been fighting. Around her she could hear Kol and Godric also taking on what was left of the pack. Hearing the joyous laughter Kol let out only made her want to groan more. 

After stopping by one of her weapon stashes to pick up the angel blade she had ‘found’ as well as some extra items to help with killing hellhounds, or at least fending them off, the three had headed down to casket Bayou. They had planned to start tracking right away. Of course with her luck the moment they crossed into the bayou Tante Mattie was waiting for her. She told them to follow her in that no-nonsense way she had and led them back to a small shack she told them they could use. 

It seemed the hounds had been causing more issues than others of their kind had in the past and Tante just knew a hunter would be sent eventually. The old priestess didn’t seem very surprised it was her, or about her ‘condition’. She just told them they were not allowed to harm anyone in her ‘town’ and pointed them in the direction of the hounds. Considering Alexis got out without being turned into anything slimy she considered it a win. 

Kol was a bit hard to handle at first, but once the actual hunt started he calmed down quite a bit. Apparently the action helped to focus him more. He honestly reminded her of Kaleb, a giant five year old trapped in a man’s body until ‘shit got real’, so to speak. Good to know the vampire could be serious when necessary. He even listened attentively when she explained everything there was to know about hellhounds and how to ward them off or fight against them. 

Luckily Loki had ‘loaned’ her a few weapons to use on this venture. Or so his note said, when the weapons conveniently showed up a day after their arrival. Which only leant to her original theory that these hounds were not the run of the mill hellhounds. This became even more apparent when they stumbled upon the first one. 

For one, Alexis didn’t think they needed to drink hellhound blood to see them. Their bodies were different from normal hellhounds, more solid and less… smokey. Their fur didn’t shift with the souls they had feasted on, and their features were different somehow, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what it was. They had also been eating anything living they came across, even animals, and according to Tante, other demons. That was NOT typical of theses beasts. No wonder Crowley didn’t want to send any of his men after them. 

The first one or two the group took down relatively easily. Sadly the pack caught on to their presence and now they were facing greater numbers. Definitely not an easy feat. 

She rolled as the massive body of one of the beasts lunged for her, claws ready to tear her apart. Gaining her feet she slashed her blade down its side splitting it open. It yelped in pain alerting another of its pack mates to its predicament. Alexis managed to dodge another attack, flipping over the downed animal to stab her blade through its heart and end it before another tried to take her down. 

Godric was a blur of movement, using his speed to assault the larger of the beasts, his age and experience serving him well. She would also swear he was enjoying himself. Though not necessarily as intelligent as a wendigo, hellhounds were still just as dangerous, even if you could see them. They were certainly harder to kill. 

Kol… Well he was just having way too much fun with this. Already he was covered in black blood and even some of his own from the one or two hits the beasts managed to get on him. He seemed to prefer brut force and hands on fighting to the blitz attacks Godric employed. She really hoped he didn’t get killed. She definitely did not want to explain that to his family. 

Ignoring the other two for a moment she went back to focusing on her own targets. The two left were trying to circle her, likely looking for a combined attack. They were pack animals afterall. Taking a defensive position she held her blade aloft ready to counter their attack. Alexis knew it would come from two sides and she might have to sacrifice a hit in order to put one down. Not her favorite but sometimes necessary. 

That sixth sense her father spent years helping her develop tingled slightly. She only just barely had time to drop and roll as a third unknown hound attacked from behind her. The duck allowed the beast to soar over her and into one of the other attackers. She gained her feet keeping in a low crouch. Deciding to take the fight to them she darted forward towards the two tangled together and slashed at both of them. Of course this left one side open to the other hound, which struck with prejudice. She did manage to limit the amount of damage the claws made, but it still stung something fierce. However, she managed to take out one of the others before dislodging the one that attacked her side and kicking it away. The third disentangled itself from the cooling corpse of its brethren and jumped at her, snarling fiercely. Alexis managed to knock it off course with a well-timed backhand, the strength of her blow dazing it for a second. With a quick turn she barely missed the claws of the second hound, one hand zipping out to grab its hind leg and using her momentum throwing it into one of the trees. It cried pitifully as its back snapped from the impact, the tree actually threatening to fall from the jolt. 

Ignoring it she spun again, this time bringing her sword up just in time to catch the other hellhound trying to hit her from behind in the chest effectively ending its life. Using its momentum she managed to free her blade and throw the dead beast away from her. Stalking to the last of her targets she ended it quickly with a neat stab to the throat. 

Once she was sure all three were dispatched she looked to her two co-hunters. Godric had completed his set, already dragging their bodies towards her and those she took out so they could salt and burn them. Kol had one last beast to take on, but seemed to be dragging it out. Well, if he got hurt it was his own fault. 

Leaving the gathering of the corpses to Godric she searched the parameter to make sure there were none they had missed. All tracks suggested they had gotten the entire pack, and the den they had chosen was clear with no bolt holes in the back. Thankfully the females of the pack had not bred yet, or they would have faced a whole slew of hounds. 

“I think we got them all,” she reported to Godric as he threw another body on the pile. 

“Indeed,” he responded quietly, one eye staying on Kol to make sure he didn’t let the hound get away. “I can see why the demon was worried about these mongrels. They were not easy foes.” This time his eyes drifted to the blood coating her body from various wounds. Part of her wanted to point out his own wounds, however, they were so few it seemed pointless. “Erik will be sad he missed this.”

“I feel for him,” she remarked dryly, ignoring the grin he flashed her. Honestly, why did she always end up with the adrenaline junkies? From Kaleb, to the Winchesters and now her vampire family, she just couldn’t escape the ‘crazy warrior’ types!

The last hound’s body was thrown unceremoniously onto the pile. 

“That was fun,” Kol announced excitedly, eyes gleaming with pleasure. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again some time! I think I can understand why some of you Hunters do this!”

Alexis couldn’t even begin to think of what to say to that so she simply ignored it. No point in getting in an argument with someone clearly not working with a full deck. Instead she focused on salting the remains and dousing them with gas. Deciding to be magnanimous she let Kol light the fire, clearly pleasing the little pyromaniac. There was just something about fire that guys apparently enjoyed far more than women. Oh well, not her problem. 

“I see ya have done as I asked.” The new voice startled her slightly, though she really should have seen this coming. Tante Mattie stood off to the side with a few of her followers dressed in her priestess garb. “T’ank ya child. I will bless this land so t’beasts cannot return.”

“Happy to help.” She waved a bit, leaning against Godric more now that the adrenaline of the fight was wearing off and the pain from her injuries was setting in. 

“I believe we shall be taking our leave from your lands now,” Godric stated diplomatically. Maybe he sensed how powerful the voodoo priestess was too, and didn’t fancy getting turned into some sort of creature.

“Aw! But I was having fun,” Kol whined pitifully. He apparently didn’t realize the danger. Poor schmuck. 

“Dawn is near,” Tante Mattie informed them calmly, though she raised a brow at Kol. “I suggest you go to ground soon.”

“Yes ma’am,” Alexis replied quickly cutting Kol off. “We’ll just see ourselves out.” 

With that she snagged Kol’s collar and dragged him off, Godric following at a bit more sedate pace. 

“Why’d you do that,” the male pouted, digging his feet in to make it harder for her.

“Because I didn’t want to return you to your siblings as a frog or whatever creature she would have turned you into,” Alexis grumbled. “And don’t think she can’t I’ve seen her do it. Magic is not something you fuck with. Especially Hoodoo.”

“Now I just want to see it even more,” Kol huffed. 

“Then come back on your own time,” Godric informed him sagely. “I am sure you’ll find what it is you are looking for.”

“And what is that,” he challenged.

“Trouble no doubt,” Godric countered wryly. 

“Fair enough.”

They made it back to the cabin they’d been give n to use by Tante just as the sun started to crest the horizon. The battle with the mutts had taken longer than anticipated. Kol lopped off to the corner he had claimed, already burrowing into the overturned earth to settle down for the day. Alexis turned to her own patch of earth, but Godric stopped her, pulling her to the patch he had used previously. 

“I want you close,” he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to make its way down her back. “Especially with you injured.”

Nodding she simply followed his lead, well aware she wouldn’t win any argument at this time. Thankfully it didn’t take long for them to get situated. What little energy she had left dissipated as she succumbed to slumber, not even noticing the way Godric pulled her in close, holding her tight.


End file.
